Aura Oscura
by mitsuki07
Summary: Los pecados son actos imborrables en la vida, pero ¿si pudiera existir un poder capaz de remendar los daños causados estrías dispuesto a realizarlo sin importar las consecuencias que puedan traerte? Siempre hay que tener en cuenta que cada acción tiene una reacción diferente, así que ten cuidado. Puede que al tratar de eliminar un pecado solo se cometan cientos más. AU.
1. Un extraño en la noche

_**Aura Oscura.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Los pecados son actos imborrables en la vida ni en la mente de una persona, pero ¿si pudiera existir un poder capaz de remendar los daños causados estrías dispuesto a realizarlo sin importar las consecuencias que puedan traerte? Siempre hay que tener en cuenta que cada acción tiene una reacción diferente, así que ten cuidado. Puede que al tratar de eliminar un pecado solo se cometan cientos más en el camino. Au. RenKuonXKyoko

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sip, sip sip. Soy yo de nuevo. Con una nueva historia que ya tenía en mente desde hace ya varios meses y no pude resistir terminar Viaje remoto para empezar a trabajar en esta…. Ya saben como siempre, tiene mis grandes ansias asesinas y aventureras que amo… ok no. Eso lo dirán por su cuenta. <strong>

**Cerebro-chan se esforzó mucho en la trama de esta historia y me dijo "esperen lo inesperado" **

**Así que ya saben, también ya saben que adoro la magia y siempre es algo que trato de meter en mis historias aunque en esta ocasión además de Helgrind están muy marcadas. **

**Bueno me voy y les dejo esta nueva historia que espero les agrade. No lo sabía pero ya llevo un año en Fanfiction *-* junto a mi amado Cerebro-chan **

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un extraño en la noche<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

En el sótano reinaba la oscuridad, Kyoko caminaba mecánicamente por el almacén tanteando los objetos con los que se topaba y descartándolos al descubrir lo que eran. Su búsqueda duro poco.

Al meter las manos dentro de una caja encontró el servicio de mesa más fino que existía entre los muros del castillo del rey. Hoy tendría una visita importante, tanto que su majestad se daba el lujo de permitirse tantas molestias.

Levanto la pesada caja por debajo para evitar que en cualquier momento esta cediera a causa del tiempo almacenado dentro de esas mohosas y húmedas habitaciones.

Era bastante pesada pero con trabajo la empezó a llevar por cuenta propia por los pasillos y escaleras que tuvo que recorrer para llegar para llegar hasta el lugar en el que estaba.

No pediría ayuda, ese era parte de su trabajo y si ella no era capaz de realizarlo empezarían a hablar a sus espaldas por no poder llevar a cabo los trabajos dificultando los deseos de su majestad.

El trabajo dentro del castillo era muy duro pero sin importar que clase de trabajo se realizara daba buenos créditos a la familia a la que pertenecieras. Era un honor estar bajo servicio del rey.

Aun recordaba el día que fue anunciado al pueblo que se abrirían audiencias a mujeres jóvenes para obtener un lugar entre la servidumbre del rey y su madre no había desaprovechado la oportunidad y la había mandado mintiendo acerca de la edad de la muchacha para que esta hubiera podido realizarlo. Su madre la había amenazado con que si no obtenía el lugar deseado tendría que abandonar su casa y la muchacha naturalmente, de apenas 14 años completamente asustada, hizo lo suficiente para conseguirlo soportando todas las pruebas a las que fueron sometidas.

Había sido un día demasiado largo y complicado y por poco no lo lograba.

Pero habían sido ya dos años desde ese día y al igual que aprendió a sobrellevar el ritmo de trabajo había olvidado lo que había sido su juventud en el pueblo al lado de una madre que buscaba cualquier pretexto para deshacerse de ella y en cuanto lo había conseguido después de haber cobrado por su hija había desaparecido sin decir nunca a donde se había marchado, abandonándolo todo.

Continuo llevando su pesada carga hasta que llego a la cocina para que alguien más se encargara de limpiarlos, alguien que se encontraba directamente a los servicios del rey. Ella era parte de la servidumbre del príncipe.

Ese día en realidad ella no había sido aceptada pero el príncipe había pedido sus servicios y ella felizmente había aceptado. Muchas veces se ha repetido que había sido un error y que hubiera preferido quedarse sin un hogar al cual regresar que seguir permaneciendo al servicio de un príncipe arrogante que le encantaba meterse con sus criadas.

Se dirigió al patio en donde debía de limpiar los pasillos interiores, hasta la más mínima esquina debía de estar impecable.

Escucho pasos, esos pasos tan acompasados que ya tanto conocía. El hombre se acercó por detrás de la chica y la abrazo por los hombros de manera seductora siendo observados por todas las mujeres a su alrededor, si bien no era algo anormal no era algo bien visto en público.

-Buenos días Kyoko.

-Buenos días majestad.

-Vamos Kyoko ¿Cuántas veces eh de decirte que me llames por mi nombre?

-Siento mucho no poder cumplir sus demandas pero creo que no es correcto que yo ose llamarlo por su nombre.

El joven bajo sus manos recorriendo desde los hombros hasta la punta de los dedos de la muchacha quien ya empezaba a sonrojarse por tal desfachatez y desconsideración por parte del príncipe. Siempre se sentía indignada cuando algo así ocurría pero no podía ir en contra de los deseos de su príncipe pues ella tenía el deber de servirlo.

-Vamos Kyoko, no seas así. Le diré a mi padre que te deje libre un tiempo y así podremos disfrutar de un tiempo juntos en la casa de campo en las afueras de la ciudad tú y yo solos…

-Yo…Lo siento mucho, pero por ahora hay mucho trabajo dentro del castillo y hacer algo así sería demasiado arrogante por mi parte. Además disculpe la intromisión pero creo que debería mejor planear algo así con su prometida.

-Ja, esa mujer fea no puede ser mi prometida. Me interesan más chicas como tú, tan guapas y majestuosas.

El joven levanto el rostro de la chica haciendo que esta lo viera a los ojos. Como odiaba ese rostro con esa sonrisa tan falsa. Odiaba estar en esas clases de situaciones que ya por dos años las había soportado.

-Creo que no debería hablar de esa forma de su prometida, ahora bien. Si me disculpa tengo trabajo que hacer.

La muchacha giro la cabeza soltándose del agarre del joven y rápidamente tomando los trapos con los que fregaba el piso salió corriendo de ahí para no ser alcanzada por el príncipe.

Esa clase de acciones eran cosas de todos los días, el príncipe era un mujeriego y siempre iba de criada en criada en búsqueda de una que cayera en sus redes, algo que usualmente siempre ocurría pero para Kyoko un acto así sería demasiado deshonroso y siempre buscaba con algún pretexto salir de la mirada del joven príncipe.

Durante el resto del día siguió haciendo sus deberes y durante la noche, en el momento en que el invitado que era tan esperado por su majestad se presentaría ella y una gran parte de las mujeres del servicio habían sido mandadas a sus aposentos para que no surgiera algún imprevisto y solo unos cuantos serían los encargados de servir ese día al rey y a su invitado.

Por la mañana continuaron sus actividades normales y durante la hora de la ducha todos murmuraban acerca del tan famoso visitante que por momentos tenían irritada a la joven.

-Disculpa pero ¿De quién se trata el invitado que tuvo anoche el rey? –Al final la muchacha tampoco había podido resistir la tentación.

-Oh, Kyoko-chan ¿No lo sabes?

-No Okami-san, solo sé que es alguien muy importante, pero no sé realmente de quien se trate.

-Nadie lo ha visto más que los que estuvieron de servicio por la noche, se dice que se trata de un famoso brujo que tiene intenciones de convertirse en un aliado del rey y ya sabes que esa unión beneficiaria muchísimo al reino, siempre es bueno tener un brujo de aliado.

La chica asintió y siguieron su camino. Un brujo, sin duda alguna tenía razón al creer que se trataría de alguien importante pero nunca habría imaginado que era algo como tal.

Los brujos eran personas respetadas en todos los reinos, respetadas como temidas.

Siempre habían existido varias reglas y entre ellas era la de nunca enfrentar a un brujo ni causar la ira de alguno pues se decía que te lanzaban maldiciones y que era imposible ganarle a alguno. Sin duda alguna seres demasiados tenebrosos.

Lo que empeoraba la situación es que existen muy pocos y solo unos de entre esos pocos tenían una verdadera fuerza. Había unos que se decían capaces de convertir un objeto en algo o en hacer que se movieran objetos. Había otros de los que se decían capaces de controlar la mente y adueñarse de los secretos más profundos de las personas, otros se cuentan con la habilidad de observar más allá de lo que el ojo humano permitía atravesando muros y bosques enteros. Pero hay otros que se dicen capaces de hacer todo lo anterior y capaces de controlar mar y tierra a su antojo.

Los brujos son seres demasiado respetados y en los 5 reinos existentes solo se tenía conocimiento de unos 20 de los cuales la mayoría ya se había vendido a algún rey o simplemente había desaparecido.

EL hecho de que un brujo llegara con intenciones de estar al servicio de nuestro rey nos traería ventajas en especial si su magia es de ayuda para el pueblo. Pero la estadía de un brujo casi siempre traía problemas por lo que solamente en ocasiones eran requeridos y cuando no lo eran se les pedía que abandonaran el pueblo y que aguardaran a su llamado.

.

Varios días habían pasado desde que el brujo había llegado al castillo, por lo que sabía la muchacha, el brujo no salía de la parte más cercana a la salida del castillo, por lo que la muchacha evitaba con toda posibilidad el evitar esos lugares para no entrar en contacto con alguien así.

Ese día el sol alumbraba las flores de una forma hermosa y la chica se había quedado pensativa mirándolas.

Sin duda alguna era bastante relajador solo permanecer en esa posición sin nada más en que pensar o nada más que hacer. Con suerte ese día podría tener el resto de la tarde y noche libres y podría darse una vuelta por el pueblo a comprar cosas que necesitaba.

Sin duda alguna de los días que más apreciaba, siempre era bueno relajarse y darse una vuelta olvidándose por momentos de su responsabilidad dentro del castillo.

En cierta forma algo que anhelaba era poder dejar ese lugar y marcharse a conocer cosas que nunca había visto, siempre había deseado aprender a leer y comprender las palabras que estaban escritas cuidadosamente entre los pergaminos de las grandes bibliotecas del castillo. Pero una mujer lo tenía estrictamente prohibido, en especial si se trataba simplemente de una criada.

Siempre ahorraba el pago que se le daba y solo gastaba para lo esencial pues tenía planeado que cuando tuviera lo necesario se marcharía y tal vez visitaría otros reinos.

-…dora

Kyoko se giró sobresaltada hacia la voz que provenía de alguien a sus espaldas.

-Oh, Príncipe. ¿Le puedo servir en algo?

-Así es mi dama soñadora. Deseo tus servicios esta noche…si gustas puedo pagarlos como algo extra, claro si tu servicio me resulta grato…

Como lo odiaba, odiaba sus insinuaciones y odiaba la forma en que se le acercaba como si fuera una lapa hambrienta.

Nunca lo entendería. Era un príncipe demasiado complicado.

Pero en esta ocasión había algo extraño en él, su mirada estaba ligeramente perdida y su rostro estaba acalorado además de que su respiración era demasiado rápida.

-¿Se encuentra bien, majestad?

-No, Kyoko. Es por eso que necesito de sus cuidados. Solo los tuyos.

El hombre jalo a la muchacha hasta uno de los muros exteriores y jalo sus brazos hacia arriba de su cabeza inmovilizándola. Era la primera vez que el joven la tacaba de esa forma y la chica completamente atónita no podía pedir ayuda. Su orgullo se lo impedía.

El hombre se acercó a su rostro besándola agresivamente. Apestaba a hidromiel, lo cual le daba a entender su extraño comportamiento a la chica. Estaba fuera de sí.

Cuando este empezó a desabrochar las ataduras de su espalda del vestido que llevaba, está asustada se contorsiono hasta conseguir soltar sus brazos y con un duro golpe lo alejo de ella mientras que con una de sus manos le soltó una cachetada en el rostro.

Oh valla torpeza había cometido, ¡había golpeado a su príncipe! La persona de la cual estaba a su cuidado desde los últimos dos años.

Vio la ira reflejada en el rostro del joven y este furioso volvió a tomar agresivamente a la chica, siendo más brusco con sus movimientos. Pero la muchacha era hábil y ágil por lo que nuevamente lo esquivo y salió corriendo de ahí con el vestido completamente suelto y los brazos moreteados.

Si de todas formas tendría un castigo por su atrevimiento no permitiría que ese hombre la tocara ni un segundo más. En verdad como lo repudiaba. Si él quería, que hiciera eso con las criadas que estaban locas por su belleza, pero que a ella no la tomara por una idiota enamoradiza.

En verdad lo odiaba mucho.

Se acomodó rápidamente el vestido y salió apresurada del castillo, simplemente olvidaría lo ocurrido por esa tarde y disfrutaría como tenía ya planeado de su visita al pueblo.

Se tardó todo el día visitando personas importantes para ella y también realizando las compras que tenía planeadas.

Tardo más de lo debido pues lo menos que quería era regresar al castillo en donde lo más probable la aguardaba un severo castigo.

Cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse detrás de las montañas había emprendido marcha de regreso. Caminaba lentamente pero al final había terminado adentrándose por las grandes puertas saludando a los guardias que custodiaban la entrada.

Trato de pasar desapercibida hasta llegar a sus aposentos pero lamentablemente en el segundo patio había sido descubierta justamente por la persona que menos deseaba encontrarse en ese momento.

En cuanto estuvo en su rango de agarre el príncipe tomo a la chica por el cabello jaloneándola por todo el pasillo y arrastrándola hasta la mitad del patio quedando en frente de una de las estatuas bien cuidadas del príncipe.

-Bien bien Kyoko, ¿Qué creías haciendo una acción como tal? El ir en contra del príncipe es ir en contra del mismísimo rey, que te quede claro y esto no se va a quedar así.

-Yo..lo siento mi príncipe, yo solo…

-¡Estoy harto de escuchar tus quejas! Siempre me esquivas ¿Es que acaso no gustas de mí? ¿Por qué no eres como las demás y te dejas adiestrar correctamente?

-Yo…

-No te eh permitido hablar. Tendrás tu castigo así que vete preparando ¿Has entendido? Le comentare al rey tu atrevimiento y será él quien imponga tu castigo.

El joven lanzo a la chica contra la estatua caminando de nuevo hacia el interior del castillo.

En verdad como deseaba salir de ese lugar. Kyoko se quedó un buen rato sentada en frente de la estatua magullada sobándose el hombro que había recibido el impacto.

Se preguntaba qué clase de reacción tendría el rey al saber que su hijo predilecto había sido rechazado y golpeado por una de sus criadas. Sí, claro que el rey sabía lo que su hijo hacía con ellas, el mismo también en su tiempo lo había hecho. Tan podrida estaba la nobleza.

Fue entonces cuando alguien apareció en el campo de visión de la chica.

Apoyado de codos en el barandal del piso superior un joven de cabello negro como la noche la observaba. Llevaba una camisa con los botones del cuello desabrochados. Tenía marcado arriba del ojo izquierdo un extraño símbolo y en las orejas llevaba adornos de oro que también brillaban en sus dedos a causa de los anillos que llevaba.

Todo eso lo proceso rápidamente la muchacha antes de ser impactada y completamente absorbida por sus ojos. Los ojos más extraños que nunca hubiera visto, eran tan bellos que no parecían humanos, eran más bien unos ojos felinos.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó en babosada observando esos ojos plateados completamente incapaz de quitar la vista de ellos, hasta que algo más en el joven llamo su atención. Una ligera sonrisa se asomó por sus suaves labios y el joven le tendió una ligera inclinación con el rostro haciendo que el hechizo que la atenazaba se rompiera por completo.

Ahora que lo miraba mejor el joven parecía un arrogante por lo que la chica con todas sus fuerzas aparto la vista del muchacho y se adentró corriendo sintiendo unas tremendas ganas de regresar y mirar esos ojos para siempre.

Llego a sus aposentos decidida a no hacer nada hasta que su castigo fuera decidido.

Y así había sido por la mañana cuando había sido llamada por el mismísimo rey. Se vistió lo más elegante que pudo, algo irónico sabiendo que iba a vestirse de esa forma ante su verdugo y con paso firme fue hasta la habitación en donde la esperaban.

En cuanto estuvo en frente del rey le dio a este una inclinación tan grande que por poco su cabeza tocaba sus rodillas.

-Tranquila, levántate muchacha.

La suave voz del rey lleno la habitación, si bien el rey llego a ser igual que su hijo durante sus días como príncipe, como monarca supremo del reino manejaba adecuadamente todo y de manera justa. Su voz siempre había agradado a la chica. Además de que era un monarca justo y benévolo con el pueblo lo que muy pocos reyes hacían ya en esos días. El monarca siempre se había interesado en los problemas de su pueblo y su gente, sería una verdadera lástima el día en que tuviera que dejar su lugar a su hijo que era completamente diferente a él.

-Tengo entendido que golpeaste a mi hijo, has de saber que agredir a tu príncipe, en especial si le sirves es un acto que merece la muerte. ¿Lo sabes?

-Lo sabía y lo sé.

-Bien pero también por parte de mi hijo se me fue informada la situación por lo que se dio tal hecho, por eso creo que la muerte no es el castigo apropiado.

EL rey se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la muchacha mientras hablaba.

-Mogami, ese apellido siempre me ha gustado. Cuando conocía a tu madre siempre fui consiente de ese apellido. Fue una lástima en verdad lo que le paso.

-Di..disculpe mi atrevimiento majestad…¿Pero qué es lo que ha ocurrido con mi madre?

-Oh, valla ahora mismo ni yo mismo lo sé, de lo que hablo es de algo que ocurrió hace muchos años. Pero si es algo que esa mujer no te contara no tengo ningún derecho a revelártelo ni a ti ni a nadie. Pero regresemos al punto principal.

El rey llego hasta ella y completamente intimidada la chica no sabía de qué forma actuar, ni siquiera sabía de qué forma debía pararse o hasta de qué forma respirar.

-Creo que mi hijo gusta de ti, pero causaría demasiadas habladurías el hecho de que un príncipe se meta con una criada. Así que chica te propongo un trato. Claro después de recibir el castigo apropiado. Ya lo eh hablado con mi hijo y deseo que ambos se comprometan.

Kyoko se quedó completamente muda, no podía rechazar algo así, no tanto por lo que significaba sino porque aunque ella no lo deseara sabía que no podía negarse. Y lo peor de todo es que debía aceptar como si aquella situación le causara felicidad.

-Pero hablaremos de ellos más tarde. Pasaras un mes entero con poca agua y comida dentro de los calabozos. En cuanto se cumpla el mes te prepararas para recibir educación y un rango verdadero de nobleza para poder realizar el acto de casamiento. Eso es todo.

El rey se alejó de nuevo hacia su asiento y con dos aplausos de su parte unos guardias acudieron corriendo y le colocaron unas argollas metálicas en las muñecas a la chica y la empezaron a arrastrar fuera del salón en dirección a los calabozos.

Cuando depositaron a la chica dentro de las oscuras habitaciones y cuando descubrió que ya no había nadie a su alrededor que pudiera escucharla empezó a llorar lamentando su suerte y deseando con más fervor el salir del lugar. Por instantes llegaban a ella destellos de los ojos plateados de aquel joven que había visto, pero solo era por poco tiempo antes de que un nuevo lamento se hiciera presente en sus labios. Lloro demasiado tiempo, hasta que se había quedado sin lágrimas y ya no tenía idea de que más maldecir.

.

Ya habían pasado las cuatro semanas desde el día de su encierro. La chica ya había olvidado por completo su dolor y para ese momento ya se había resignado a ello. No tenía opción de negarse ni mucho menos de desaparecer.

Durante algunas noches el príncipe le pagaba a los guardias y se asomaba con una antorcha que lastimaba la vista a la chica solo para contarle lo bien que lo pasarían desde entonces según lo que el príncipe pensaba, pero para la chica todo era demasiado torturante y tampoco salía de su percepción las miradas lascivas que el príncipe le daba. Qué bien que aun permanecía dentro de los calabozos. Por un instante había deseado morir en aquel lugar, pero tampoco le daría esa satisfacción al maldito príncipe arrogante.

Cuando fueron por ella sus ojos eran lastimados por la luz solar después de tantos días de oscuridad. Lo primero que hicieron con ella fue darle una ducha y alimentos. Además de que todos la trataban de forma diferente tal vez acorde a su nuevo rango. Como la irritaba. Después la habían vestido con un vestido demasiado lujoso que llevaba un corsé de colores claros y una falda que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y que cubrían los hermosos zapatos que la habían obligado a usar.

Durante la tarde había sido llamada para comer junto con el rey, por fin sabría a lo que se atendría.

Cuando llego al gran comedor se sorprendió de ver no solo al rey y a su hijo sino que también se encontraba el joven de ojos plateados disfrutando de un buen vino de la más alta calidad.

-Oh, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Sin duda alguna toda una belleza. Oh pero no te quedes ahí querida, te hace falta una buena comida.

EL rey le había indicado un asiento al lado del príncipe y en frente del joven de ojos hermosos.

En cuanto la chica se sentó sintió la mirada penetrante del joven que la miraba un tanto sorprendido pero nunca sin dejar esa sonrisa tan calmada que tenía, como lo envidiaba. La muchacha se dio el lujo de observar con más detalle el rostro del joven que se podría decir que era igual o hasta más atractivo que el propio príncipe; de nariz recta, labios de trazo sensual y de hombros anchos, sin mencionar los ojos brillantes que poseía.

Comieron un rato sin decir nada, pero cuando llevaron ante ellos unos postres con aromas a especias el príncipe mando una de sus manos a los muslos de la chica y esta no pudo evitar mostrar su disgusto en su rostro.

-¿Ocurre algo, Mogami?

-Eh, ah no. Disculpe su alteza. Lo siento alteza.

-Disculpe, pero creo que no nos han presentado.

Kyoko por primera vez escuchaba su voz y había descubierto que era igual de misteriosa y atrayente que sus ojos. El rey lo miro apenado y continuo con sus peticiones.

-Lo siento, lo había olvidado. Como llevo muchos años observando a esta dama pase por alto que usted no la conocía. Permítame presentarlos. Cain-sama, ella es Lady Kyoko, la prometida de mi hijo y él es…

EL joven se levantó con el rostro ligeramente fruncido.

-Disculpe su majestad pero creo que deberíamos dejar el postre para después. Hay un asunto urgente que debemos de tratar.

-Oh eso no lo veo necesario, ambas personas son de confianza.

-No lo digo porque me preocupe que la información sea divulgada. Yo mismo soy cociente de ello, pero creo que el asunto que debo tratar con usted no es algo que ellos dos deban escuchar.

-Insisto mi buen joven que deberíamos escucharlos todos, además pronto la joven será de la familia.

-Eso me temo que será imposible, ya que si insiste en que debo de tratar este asunto con todos los presentes permítame decirle que ya encontré lo que estaba buscando y se encuentra dentro de esta habitación.

-Disculpe, pero no le entiendo, no hay nada diferente de otras ocasiones.

-oh, sí que lo hay. No podrá negarse a mi petición si desea que me ponga su servicio como el brujo del reino de flamberg.

-Lo entiendo, no sabe cuan deseosos estamos de obtener sus servicios si es de esa forma cumpliremos con las condiciones que nos había impuesto y también cumpliremos su petición.

-Entiendo, en tal caso me temo que el casamiento de su hijo no podrá realizarse ya que me temo que lo que había estado buscando se encuentra dentro de esta muchacha.

El príncipe se levantó altanero y golpeando la mesa.

-Ja, lo único que usted vio en ella fue su belleza, no permitiré que se lleve a mi prometida.

-Lo que eh encontrado o no en esta chica no es de su incumbencia. Ya di mis requerimientos y solo está en sus manos el decidir aceptar o no a mis peticiones.

La situación se estaba saliendo de control, el príncipe se había alejado de su asiento con intenciones de rodear la mesa e ir tras el joven que decía ser un brujo. El rey que por primera vez mostraba un rostro de temor los miraba a ambos como si con los ojos pudiera detener la escena y la chica no sabía que pensar.

-No, no lo permitiré.

-Me temo mi príncipe, que eso no será posible.

-No. Ya eh dicho. Así que por que no mejor sale de este lugar por su propia cuenta maldito charlatán, antes de que mande a llamar a la guardia para que lo saque a patadas de aquí.

-¿Me está retando?

-Que más importa. No hay ninguna prueba de que usted sea un brujo, si usted no lo es no hay por qué temer a las maldiciones.

De pronto el lugar se había empezado a ponerse demasiado tenso, parecía como si estuvieran dentro de agua por que costaba trabajo respirar. Los ojos del joven brujo empezaron a brillar como la plata al contacto del sol y pareció como si todo se hubiera salido de su lugar.

-Lo entiendo, me llevare a esa chica sin importar que… pero lo entiendo. Lo haremos a su modo. Lucharemos por ella.

EL brujo se retiró sin voltear su vista ni una sola vez. El brujo llevaba una verdadera sonrisa en su rostro. Por fin lo había encontrado, su búsqueda había terminado y haría lo que fuera para obtenerlo. Eso ya se lo había dicho a sí mismo. No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, pero al final lo conseguiría, no importaría el método.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Quieren continuación...D: ?<strong>

**Lady Cerebro-chan Rodará cabezas si no dejan Rview con su opinión...**

**No se crean, Yo los salvaré !**

**Hika;)**


	2. Ambiciones

**¿Qué tal? No sé qué decir ya que desgaste mi cerebro en esto. Tenía planeado actualizar uno y uno (un fin de semana Viaje remoto y el otro Aura oscura) pero me convencieron con sus lindos Reviews de actualizar este fin Aura Oscura. Pero si mañana después de armar mis circuitos me da tiempo actualizo Viaje remoto.**

**Como sea, no prometo nada. Cerebro-chan ya está acurrucado, así que antes de que empiece a escribir mal les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

**Cerebro-chan está feliz.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Ambiciones<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

La luz de un nuevo atardecer empezaba a filtrarse por los grandes ventanales del comedor del rey. Por instantes la mirada y pensamientos de la joven se distraían hacia los extraños destellos verdes y azules que provocaban la luz en el suelo.

El chirrido de una silla en el suelo regreso a la realidad a la muchacha, el rey se había levantado robando la atención no solo de ellos sino también la del joven brujo que estaba a unos pasos de la gran puerta de acceso a la estancia.

-Gracioso, muy gracioso – La voz del rey sonó con toda la potencia y autoridad que le otorgaba su cargo - ¿Sabe que esta yendo en contra de mis deseos y eh de decir que también de mis órdenes?

El brujo retrocedió varios pasos alejándose de la puerta antes de girarse y mirar con sus brillantes ojos al rey, sosteniéndole la mirada con la cabeza en alto.

-Lo sé, pero me temo que no existe alternativa. No abandonare la corte hasta no conseguir a la chica. Me trae sin cuidado si es de buen grado o no.

-Estoy dispuesto a dar orden a mi guardia personal para obligarle a abandonar la corte ya que creo que ha quedado claro que usted no desea prestar su servicio a mi corte o a mi pueblo y no deseo la estadía de un brujo en mis mazmorras.

-¿Y qué le hace creer, majestad, que su guardia podría obligarme a hacer algo en contra de mi voluntad?

-Si es necesario les daré la orden y lo llevaran a las mazmorras.

-No pienso ir a ningún lado, quedaremos de acuerdo el día del enfrentamiento y dependiendo del resultado será si me marcho con o sin la chica, cuanto más tiempo lo posterguen más tiempo me quedare. No hay más, si me disculpa majestad, debo calmar mi ira. No mande a nadie en mi búsqueda a partir de ahora si no lleva consigo noticias respecto a el enfrentamiento; no deseo la muerte innecesaria de ninguno de sus criados.

El brujo dio un asentimiento con la cabeza y dando media vuelta salió del gran comedor dejando incredulidad en su marcha.

El rey empezó a caminar en la misma dirección por la que el brujo había desaparecido, llevaba en el rostro la fina marca de la ira, con los ojos desorbitados y los labios temblorosos; era la primera vez que alguien renegaba sus órdenes.

-Detente, padre.

El príncipe tenía la mirada hacia su copa de vino que aun permanecía intacta.

-No deseo un derramamiento de sangre, además aún desconocemos el verdadero poder de ese brujo. Así que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que desea, pero no permitiré que se lleve a mi prometido.

El rey detuvo su marcha y se dirigió hacia su hijo.

-¿Qué cosa propones?

-Llevarla al castillo fuera de la ciudad, sin que nadie más que los necesarios tengan el conocimiento de ello, peleare con el cuándo ella ya no esté aquí. – EL príncipe se giró hacia la muchacha y esta a su vez lo observo sin ningún gesto – No te preocupes, no permitiré que te lleve con él.

Kyoko se levantó sintiendo una creciente necesidad de movimiento, no deseaba saber nada por el momento, no deseaba pensar, solo quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

-Gracias majestad, si me disculpa creo que debo retirarme.

-Kyoko por favor, llámame por mi nombre.

La muchacha creyó que no había más opción así que cumplió por primera vez los deseos del príncipe al cual serbia.

-Kijima-sama, por favor dejo este asunto en sus manos. Me retiro.

La chica sin esperar a más se apartó de la silla rodeándola y recorrió el trayecto hasta la puerta con paso lento y decidido, pero en cuanto cruzo la gran puerta de madera y esta se cerró tras de sí, hecho a correr en dirección a sus aposentos sin importarle el pesado vestido que llevaba o las miradas recelosas de las demás criadas. Una vez llegando a su habitación la cerro con la llave que siempre colgaba de la pared y se tumbó en su cama soltando silenciosos lamentos rogando que el brujo descubriera al príncipe salvándola del matrimonio.

.

El frio mañanero la hacía tiritar. Aun no había amanecido por completo cuando junto con la ayuda de varios sirvientes ayudaron a bajar a la chica sus pertenencias tal cual había demandado el príncipe. La joven, completamente despierta observaba en todos los rincones esperando ver en cada uno algún indicio del brujo, pero en cada ocasión descubría desilusionada que no había nadie asechándolos.

Ya una vez en el patio trasero el cual estaba dedicado únicamente a los comerciantes que deseaban vender algo al rey, se encontraba el príncipe acomodando las alforjas y verificando las sujeciones d los estribos.

Cuando tenían ya todo verificado y cuando habían aparecidos silenciosos la guardia que acompañaría a la joven hacia el sur, lugar en donde tenía el príncipe su propio castillo, el cual era más pequeño que en el que estaban pero que mantenía su magnificencia para un príncipe que lo visitaba cada verano; el príncipe se acercó a la muchacha llevándola por las manos hasta donde la esperaba un aballo blanco.

-Mi bella dama, en cuanto consiga resolver todos los asuntos la mandare llamar y podrá regresar; mientras tanto le pido que espere por mí.

Un fuerte viento alzo las hojas que permanecían silenciosas en el suelo, sin previo aviso el príncipe jalo por la cintura a la muchacha y le planto un sonoro y dulce beso en los labios; la chica estuvo a punto de rechazarlo pero n lo hizo por respeto ante la mirada atenta de los hombres de la guardia. El príncipe tomo a la chica y la cargo para ayudarla para subir al caballo, sin soltar su mano se la llevo a los labios y la beso a forma de despedida.

-Nos vemos mi dulce Kyoko.

Y de esa forma la chica emprendió la marcha con los guardias atrás de ella y en media luna cerrando la marcha.

.

Tenían que atravesar prácticamente la mitad del castillo en forma silenciosa para llegar a la salida que buscaban por lo que el camino se había vuelto demasiado largo.

El castillo era tan grande porque estaba construido para la capacidad de resguardar a todos los pueblos cercanos si en algún momento se vieran en peligro ya fuera por alguna revuelta con algún reino o por algún mal tiempo.

Las noches sin dormir empezaban a afectar a la chica y ante los primeros veinte minutos desde que habían emprendido la marcha empezaba a adormilarse lo cual no era una idea demasiado grata suponiendo que iba montada en un caballo que en cualquier momento podía perder el control, o por el gran vestido que llevaba que a cada movimiento brusco la hacía perder el equilibrio.

Llevaba varias noches sin poder dormir y no sabía si se debía a su inactividad o a su nueva habitación. Una vez que la habían sacado de las mazmorras la habían cambiado a una habitación mucho más grande que daba vista al patio principal y había sido sacada de sus deberes como criada.

Más que no permitirle trabajar le había prohibido abandonar sus nuevos aposentos y solo podía tener contacto con los criados de más confianza en donde entraban las criadas del príncipe que siempre que podían lanzaban malos comentarios contra la chica y esta solo las escuchaba con la cabeza abajo riendo por la ironía. Ella que no lo deseaba le estaba ocurriendo y las demás que lo deseaban no podían tenerlo.

Pero lo comprendía un poco. La mayoría de esas mujeres solo se encontraban ahí para ganarse los favores del príncipe o del rey, con esos favores obtendrían dinero lo que acrecentaba sus ambiciones.

Todos tenían ambiciones y les encantaba presumir de lo poco que tenían pero nadie mencionaba lo mucho que les faltaba.

Pero ella nunca había tenido ambiciones, nunca había comprendido a su madre; cuando está desesperada usaba cualquier medio para ganarse algún crédito de algún noble o terrateniente del lugar en el que estuvieran. No habían llevado nunca una mala vida, pero para ella que lo más importante no radicaba en las joyas o en los vestidos, una vida así no le veía sentido.

Un motivo más para odiar toda esa situación. Ella no quería nada de lo que le ofrecían, no deseaba los vestidos lujosos que el príncipe le mandaba confeccionar cuando eran tan estorbosos que tenía que tener cuidado al caminar para no tropezar. O para que quisiera una grande habitación cuando en la antigua a pesar de ser pequeña tenía una hermosa vista de las montañas que estaban atrás del castillo y separan junto el mar el reino con el vecino.

No lo entendía. No entendía el deseo de las personas por tener cada vez más y más´. Ella tenía ahora esa opción y lo único que provocaban en ella era repugnancia. Había trabajado tan duro con el fin de algún día realizar viajes a través de todos los reinos y ahora su sueño estaba roto por los deseos y la arrogancia de un príncipe al cual no amaba.

El caballo se detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta de metal que separaba al castillo del pueblo. El caballo inquieto relinchaba y movía las patas delanteras como si algo le molestara, la chica completamente asustada no sabía qué hacer. Muy pocas veces había montado a caballo pero no le había mencionado nada a nadie o mejor dicho nadie le habían dado la opción de decir nada.

Lo extraño en todo ese asunto era que su caballo no había sido el único que se había detenido, sino que todos los caballo de la guardia un tanto alterados hacían lo mismo que lo de la muchacha.

El caballo aún más desesperado se levantó en las patas traseras y la joven cayó al suelo en lodoso llenándose de barro al instante. Su caballo una vez libre de la chica salió a trote en sentido contrario al que iban de regreso por donde habían llegado.

Uno de los guardias había intentado detener el caballo de la muchacha pero sin éxito alguno solo se había apartado para no ser atropellado. El mismo guardia fue en ayuda de la chica y la ayudo a levantar. Los demás guardias bajaron de sus caballos, lo más probable para saber cuál sería la mejor opción a seguir.

-Creo que debemos regresar. –Hablo uno con la voz demasiado gruesa.

-No lo creo, el príncipe se molestara.

-Pero no podemos seguir la marcha sin uno de los caballos.

-Simplemente regresemos por otro.

-No, ya casi empezara la hora de actividad en el pueblo, será más difícil esconder el paradero de Lady Kyoko.

La chica ante su mención con un honorifico que no le pertenecía dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta tratando de olvidarlo.

-Creo que cerca hay una posada. Deben tener establos y caballos, pediremos uno y después regresaremos por las pertenencias que iban en el caballo de Lady Kyoko. Resguarden a la dama, en cuanto regrese emprenderemos de nuevo la marcha sin contratiempos.

Los demás guardias asintieron y le abrieron el paso al hombre de la voz grave. Pero extrañamente en cuanto el hombre estaba por atravesar la puerta se estrelló contra algo invisible que lo tomo por sorpresa haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-Creo que no podrás pasar de ahí mi buen hombre.

Esa voz la muchacha la conocía. El brujo salió de su escondite a la vista de todos. Los guardias enseguida actuaron a la defensiva. Tres jalaron a la muchacha haciendo un escudo con sus propios cuerpos y los otros desenvainaron sus espadas listos para atacar.

-¡No permitiré que se lleve a Lady Kyoko!

-Oh, por eso no debe preocuparse. Solo vengo a asegurarme que las cosas se hagan como se me habían dicho y eso refiere a que la chica no debe salir del castillo, no al menos después de tres días que me enfrente al príncipe.

-¡Maldito…!

El mismo hombre de voz gruesa corrió con intención de atacar al brujo con la espada pero solamente volvió a chocar contra algo cayendo aun de forma más brusca al suelo llenándose aún más de lodo.

-No deseo hacer esto de mal grado. Retrocedan con la chica. Llévenla de nuevo a sus aposentos y no permitan que salga de ahí como han hecho por estos últimos diez días.

-No es nadie usted para ordenarme. Yo solo sigo órdenes de mi príncipe.

-No le estoy ordenando. Solo le confiero la opción más recomendada.

El brujo se cruzó de brazos y volvió a colocar una mirada de aburrimiento. Llevaba un pantalón negro y unas botas altas, además de su playera que al igual que aquella vez la llevaba desabrochada y con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos.

En sus orejas volvían a brillar sus aros de oro y levaba en esa ocasión una capa de color vino que ondeaba con el viento. EN esa ocasión llevaba una espada al cinto.

La muchacha lo miro con interés y cuando el joven la miro de regreso esta no estaba preparada por lo que cayo completamente embobada ante sus brillantes ojos. Tarde trato de disimularlo pero el brujo lo había notado y sonreía burlándose de ella.

La chica indignada giro la cabeza sintiendo como la vergüenza empezaba a subirle por las orejas.

-Déjanos marchar.

-No dejare que se la lleven. Ya lo eh dicho, pero si gustas estoy dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

El brujo atravesó aquello que no le permitía a los demás cruzar y en cuanto estuvo al alcance de los demás lo empezaron a atacar. El brujo rápidamente saco su espada de su funda y empezó una danza contra los guardias que lo atacaban al mismo tiempo. El brujo se movía tan rápido que apenas los guardias eran capaces de atacarlo y defenderse sin recibir ninguna herida.

El brujo brillaba al igual que su espada en cualquier movimiento y los guardias que aún permanecían con la muchacha, frustrados ante los malos resultados de sus compañeros de igual forma desenvainaron sus espadas y ayudaron a sus compañeros en una pelea que por mucho era completamente injusta.

Pero el brujo no recibía heridas y los guardias poco a poco se iban cansando. En cierto momento el guardia de la voz grave ataco al brujo por la espalda mismo tiempo que otros dos lo atacaban por los costados y en esa ocasión el guardia consiguió atravesar la capa del brujo y rasgara uno de los costados del brujo. La espada del hombre se llenó de sangre y al mismo tiempo su rostro se llenó de confianza al vencer algo legendario, pues eso era lo que eran los brujos en esas tierras. Seres legendarios e inmortales.

Pero En aquel momento todos se quedaron inmóviles como si hubieran ganado la batalla hasta que el brujo un tanto encolerizado levanto uno de sus brazos y ágilmente empezó a trazar símbolos extraños en el aire, los cuales se quedaban por instantes trazados en la nada con colores dorados.

En cuanto el brujo termino de marcar con su brazo y alzo la mirada todos los guardias que lo rodeaban salieron volando varios metros lejos del brujo.

Kyoko completamente asustada ante algo incomprensible para ella empezó a retroceder pero el brujo permaneció inmóvil parado en medio de todos.

Uno de los guardias se empezó a levantar con el rostro aterrorizado y el brujo empezó a acercarse a él con el paso tranquilo.

-No tenía intenciones de llevarme a la chica, pero ha visto bueno de lo que sus subordinados han hecho me temo que no podre cumplir mi palabra. Atacando a un invitado del rey es obvio que este no estuviera muy contento. Pero no incumpliré mi palabra de una forma tan desagradable, no es propio de mí.

El brujo retrocedió y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la muchacha, está completamente paralizada solo se quedó observando al brujo.

-Comuníquele al príncipe que si desea a su prometida de regreso debe de buscarnos en el lugar al cual en un principio tenía planeado mandar a la chica. Lucharemos como habíamos acordado, pero lo haremos en un lugar más público, deseo que todos observen para que no quede duda y en algún momento al príncipe se le ocurra la idea de buscarnos una vez me haya marchado de este reino con la chica para siempre.

El guardia se levantó gritando con la espada en mano pero solo basto que el brujo levantara la mano en su dirección y este se detuviera por completo.

-¿Dara mi mensaje a su príncipe?

-No lo hare por que no se llevara a Lady Kyoko a ningún lado.

-Claro que lo hare y usted por supuesto que dará mi mensaje.

El brujo jalo su mano hacía abajo y el guardia salió volando por segunda vez. El brujo volvió a poner su atención a la chica que aun permanecía inmóvil.

-Me temo, que tendré que ser un tanto bruco con usted, pero creo que a usted no le importa mientras la saque de aquí ¿Cierto?

El brujo sin esperar contestación se acercó hasta la chica y en cuanto llego hasta ella se arrodillo en el suelo haciendo que su capa se llenara de lodo. Tomo la punta de la falda de la chica y con un jalón lo desgarro abriéndolo más arriba de la rodilla.

-Lo siento, pero sé que eso estorba y lo que necesitamos ahora es velocidad.

El brujo dio un extraño silbido y un caballo se acercó hacia ellos, después el brujo se levantó y le dio unas pequeñas cosas al caballo pero la muchacha no había alcanzado a distinguir lo que era. El brujo se volvió a acercar a ella y por la cintura la levanto y la coloco arriba del caballo y en cuanto el brujo monto después de la chica el caballo empezó a galopar cruzando la puerta que nadie había sido capaz de cruzar.

EN cuanto salieron del castillo una pesadez empezó a embriagar a la chica y está poco a poco empezó a caer en sentido del sueño y antes de dormirse solo supo que sin importar nada terminaría yendo en dirección al castillo del príncipe en el sur, pero al contrario de los planes que había trazado con el príncipe ella no iba rodeada de guardias ni tampoco cabalgaba sola. Mucho menos estaba rodeada de tristeza e ira, lo único que sentía Kyoko era una tremenda felicidad que poco a poco se iba apoderando de su mente, de su cuerpo y de su ser entero.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, por fin iré a dormir. <strong>

**Que descansen y deseenle buena suerte a Cain-sama... Apuesto que pronto tendrá a todo un Reino en su contra...**

**Pobre, pobre Cain y yo me voy antes de soltar secretos... muajajaja **

**Ya saben quien es el príncipe? Muajajaja por que yo si se cual es el papel de todos los personajes... **

**Y Ren?**

**D: **

**Hika. **


	3. Mentiras

**Holaaa.! Perdonen, había estado ocupada con todo lo que ha estado pasando en mi escuela pero hoy tuve un momento de lucidez y acabo de terminar el capitulo**

**Chan chan, Cerebro-cahn les dejo una sorpresa al final. **

**Bueno cerebro-chan y yo debemos ir a dormir… ñam ñam ñam ZzZZZz…. **

**Disfruten del cap…**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Mentiras.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

En la habitación atravesaba la luz mañanera a través de un gran ventanal que cubría una gran parte de la pared que quedaba frente a la cama sobre la cual Kyoko seguía recostada.

Al despertar por un instante se abrumo por la conciencia de un día más dentro del castillo soportando toda clase de humillaciones, pero a su memoria llegaban como tenues flashazos los recuerdos del día anterior, o lo que la muchacha suponía había sido el día anterior. Recordaba al brujo enfrentando a los guardias que el príncipe le había impuesto y también recordaba su inminente marcha con una compañía que no había planeado.

Sin sentido de ubicación y paso tembloroso la muchacha se levantó de la gran cama y se asomó por el ventanal sintiendo como su piel se calentaba al contacto con los rayos de luz.

Podía saber que seguía dentro de su reino por los colores que tenía a la vista, tal vez en algún pueblo ubicado en los límites por la tranquilidad que se mostraban en las calles a las que tenía vista. Mientras más estuvieras cerca del centro del reino más bullicio había y también si te encontrabas cerca de los puertos el movimiento era igual que en el mismísimo centro de la ciudad.

El territorio estaba conformado por 5 reinos; el primer reino, el reino Lhunpo era el reino más grande y estaba limitado tanto por el mar como por las montañas, este reino era tanto el más grande como el más rico pues su producción de agricultura abastecía al resto de los reinos. Si se atravesaba el mar se llegaba a una gran isla en donde se encontraban dos reinos divididos por unas grandes cordilleras lo que imposibilitaba la comunicación entre esos reinos si no se hacía atravesando el mar; Esos dos reinos eran el Morslav y el Flamberg, el nuestro. Estos dos reinos se dedicaban principalmente a la pesca y el comercio del mismo en los diferentes reinos.

Si se cruzaban las grandes montañas del reino de Lhunpo se llegaba al reino Lacanob, el reino más conflictivo de todos y el cual tenía contacto tanto con los reinos de mar como con Lhunpo, este reino era en cierta manera el centro de comerciantes a pesar de dedicarse a la ganadería ya que este reino colindaba con el reino Carein, otro reino rico a pesar de su pequeño territorio ya que este reino se dedicaba a la extracción de piedras preciosas en las montañas que recorrían casi toda la orilla del territorio a excepción del cruce con el reino Lacanob.

Existía una parte del territorio inhabitada, que no tenía nombre, ese lugar se dice es el hogar de los brujos que no tienen ningún acuerdo con algún reino. Ese lugar se encontraba atravesando las montañas de Lhunpo y Carein y no se sabe que tan grande es, nadie se atreve ir a esos lugares.

Cada reino tenía algo distintivo lo cual se notaba en el color de los árboles que crecieran en el reino. Se dice que los reinos fueron limitados por magos y entre grandes grupos habían realizado hechizos para que tanto los arboles como los ojos de las personas que nacieran en esos lugares fueran de un mismo color.

O al menos eso le habían contado a la chica comerciantes con los que se había topado en sus días de compras o por los encargos que en raras ocasiones le pedía el príncipe. Le habían comentada que cada reino era diferenciado por un color distinto y lo creía pues en la corte del rey Kijima solían acudir personas de los diferentes reinos y los ojos de esas personas eran diferentes.

En todos los pueblos de su reino que Kyoko había visitado nunca se había encontrado con alguien que no tuvieran los ojos diferentes a verdes a menos que no hubieran nacido en ese reino. O nunca sin importar cuanto buscara no había encontrado un árbol o plantas que no fueran de cualquier tonalidad menos verde.

De pequeña mientras esperaba a su madre llegar a casa o de camino a realizar algún encargo imaginaba bosques gigantes con grandes árboles que parecían tocar el cielo y con las hojas moteadas de diferentes colores. Siempre ha imaginado y en cierta forma deseado que en algún reino los arboles fueran como los había soñado tantas veces.

-Parece que por fin ha despertado.

Kyoko sobresaltada dio un pequeño brinquito y se giró con rapidez en dirección a la voz, la había reconocido aunque tenía un tinte diferente de todas las veces que lo había escuchado, en cierta forma sonaba más tajante y más peligroso.

Pero contrario a su tono de voz el brujo se encontraba recargado en la pared y las manos dentro de los bolsillos de los pantalones casi de forma perezosa, aun llevaba el arete de oro y la playera abierta. Por su aspecto junto con su cabello desenmallado parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría a dormir.

Kyoko trato de hacer caso omiso de sus ojos brillantes que estaban prendidos en ella y también se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándola. Sentía que su mirada la atravesaba y la miraba por completo. Sin duda alguna a ese hombre ningún detalle parecía salírsele desprevenido. Todo eso la hizo enrojecer pero enseguida trato de poner una fachada molesta y le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Discúlpeme, no imaginaba que ya hubiese despertado, en tal caso toque a la puerta y entre al no conseguir respuesta alguna.

La muchacha no recordaba haber escuchado nada, o tal vez estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no lo había escuchado, eso apaciguo un poco su furia aunque aún le molestaban esos ojos brillantes. Le molestaba que le afectaran tanto.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?

-En este momento o en general.

-Yo aún no eh dado mi consentimiento así que no creo que algo así importe mucho, ¿a qué ha venido en este momento a buscarme?

EL brujo saco sus manos de los bolsillos y los cruzo en su pecho. La miraba de forma penetrante pero había perdido su rostro todo atisbo de burla y el semblante de seriedad sorprendió a la muchacha.

-Creo que aún no lo ha entendido, cierto. ¿Acaso usted en realidad desea permanecer al lado del príncipe Hidehito Kijima y yo estaba equivocado sobre el desprecio que usted le tiene?

-Lord Heel, creo que el asunto respecto a Kijima-sama no es de su incumbencia. Además tampoco es de su saber lo que tengo planeado en mi futuro.

-Por supuesto que lo es. Me escucho claramente en ese momento, la obtendré sin importar el coste que me signifique tal acción.

-No puede hacerlo si yo no estoy de acuerdo, no me marchare a ningún lado con usted.

-La batalla con Hidehito se realizara, no puede evitarlo. Tampoco evitara irse conmigo. Llamare a alguna criada a que le traiga el desayuno y le prepare el baño.

EL brujo se dio la vuelta y cerrando la puerta con delicadeza se marchó dejando a Kyoko completamente furiosa, pensaba que un poco más y no se hubiera podido contener de golpear al brujo, ahora lo sabía. Lo odiaba y era igual de arrogante que el príncipe.

Se preguntaba qué cosa sería mejor y se burlaba de sí misma por aquel momento que tanto había deseado que el brujo la salvara y se la llevara de ahí. Aun no sabía que se traía entre manos y sabia de igual forma que los brujos no traían nada bueno.

Minutos después una criada entro a toda prisa con una gran charola entre las manos y lo que suponía el desayuno de la chica de forma experta.

-Co…Con permiso Mogami-sama. Lord Heel me ha pedido que le traiga el almuerzo, en cuanto termine preparare su baño.

La criada guio a la chica a una pequeña mesa y la invito a sentarse en una de sus sillas a juego y le deposito con cuidado elemento por elemento de lo que llevaba en la gran charola.

-Disculpe…

-Oh,¿ hay algo que no le agrade alteza?

-Por favor, no me llame de esa forma…

-No puedo hacerlo, usted es la prometida de mi señor y no me corresponde llamarla de otra forma.

-Como sea, ¿me puede decir en donde estamos?

-Oh, claro. Se encuentra en el castillo del sur del príncipe, Lord Heel se encargó de traerla aquí hasta que el príncipe venga por usted como se nos ordenó. Con permiso traeré el agua para su ducha.

El olor de la comida despertó el apetito de la chica, era una comida rica digna de un rey. Así que el brujo los había engañado a todos, diciendo que estaban ahí bajo las órdenes del príncipe. Ese hombre tenía de Lord como ella de Lady, él no era más que un charlatán y un embustero. Maliciosamente Kyoko se preguntaba lo que ocurriría si hablaba de la verdad con los criados.

Pero llego a la conclusión de que de cualquier forma esperaría ahí pues si no era con una falsa verdad el miedo terminaría convenciéndolos a todos. Los brujos tenían muy mala reputación y la cara de ese hombre le daba créditos a esos cotilleos. Ese brujo daba miedo a pesar de que la atraía. Tal vez solo era el hecho de que sus ojos le parecían demasiados extraños y era casi imposible no mirarlo, solo era la extrañeza, en cuanto se acostumbrara lo olvidaría.

Pero tampoco tenía intención de seguirlo.

En cuanto término la comida la criada la ayudo a ducharse y le ayudo a colocarse un molestoso vestido abultado que le estorbaba en cada movimiento y la entorpecía al caminar. Por medio de la criada se había enterado que llevaba dos días durmiendo. Habían llegado por la noche y desde ese momento el brujo iba a su habitación a revisar si hubiera despertado.

Permaneció en su habitación y durante la hora de la comida como durante la cena los alimentos los comió en sus aposentos y solo observaba de forma aburrida en dirección a la ventana. El frio de la noche ya empezaba a sentirse y la chica constantemente se frotaba las manos en búsqueda de calor, los aposentos que tenía eran demasiados fríos, ella estaba acostumbrada a los suyos que aun en tiempos de heladas siempre conservaba su calor.

Aun completamente aburrida y con la luna en su cabeza decidió irse a acostar, el siguiente día sería demasiado complicado. Al alzar la mano en búsqueda de la base de la vela, vio algo diferente. Era una extraña marca del lado interno de la muñeca, trato de borrarlo frotando pero sin importar cuanto intento no se borraba ni se manchaba, era un extraño símbolo, algo que nunca había visto y en cierta forma le recordaba al símbolo que tenía en brujo marcado en la cara cerca de su ojo.

Todo lo extraño provenía de él, al siguiente día se encargaría de preguntarle y también que la dejara ir. De un soplido apago la vela y rápidamente se durmió soñando nuevamente con aquel bosque de árboles gigantes con los que de niña soñaba.

.

AL siguiente día fue despertada por la criada, volvió a tomar una ducha y la volvieron a obligar a llevar un vestido igual de llamativo e igual de molestoso. La criada parecía feliz y en general todos los trabajadores con los que se había topado camino al comedor estaban muy animados.

En cuanto había llegado se había sorprendido de ver al brujo y de inmediato alzo sus defensas contra él. Lo había ignorado por completo, se sentó al lado más alejado de la mesa y se dedicó únicamente a la comida que le era servida, había alcanzado a escuchar algo que el brujo le había dicho pero no presto atención a sus palabras tratando de distraerse con cualquier cosa.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y levanto la vista hacia donde estaba el brujo, pero él ya no estaba sentado. Temerosa levanto su vista hacia la persona que la había tocado y descubrió al brujo ahí, atrás de ella con su rostro normalmente indiferente pero sus ojos se veían furiosos.

-Creo que la dama no gusta de mi compañía.

-Se lo he dicho, no me marcharé con usted.

-Y yo se lo repito, no lo puede evitar.

-¿Por qué no me explica por qué? Tal vez de esa forma lo comprendería.

El brujo bajo la cabeza y sus mechones de cabello le ensombrecieron el rostro haciendo invisibles sus ojos brillosos.

-El príncipe llegara por la tarde, alístese para ese momento. Si me disculpa, eh de prepararme de igual forma.

EL brujo empezó a caminar hacia la salida y la chica furiosa volvió a concentrarse en lo que quedaba de su desayuno. Era el tercer día, el día de la pelea entre ellos para decidir sobre su futuro. Era realmente injusto, pero empezaba a creer que de cualquier forma y sin importar el resultado no sería algo grato para ella.

Pero sin importar que tanto lo odio termino esperando con ansias la tarde, al final se trataba de su futuro y haría lo que fuera para evitar ambas cosas. Deseaba que los hombres se mataran entre si y de esa forma ya no tuviera que ir a ninguna parte que ella no quisiera.

El momento deseado había llegado, la chica había sido llamada al igual que el príncipe por un mayordomo del príncipe que los citaba en una plaza cercana justo como se tenía acordado. Todas las personas que pasaran por ese lugar podrían ver el enfrentamiento y apoyar a su amado príncipe.

Cuando Kyoko y el brujo llegaron el príncipe corrió hacia la chica con una preocupación fingida y la invito a sentarse al lado de su guardia personal que enseguida se colocaron alrededor de ella de forma protectora.

-Espera por mi Kyoko, juro que ganare esta batalla por ti. Sin importar cuál sea el resultado lleven a la chica al castillo de mi padre.

Las reglas eran claras, no usarían escudo ni tampoco ninguna protección. Al brujo si en cualquier momento parecía que hubiera usado magia los guardias tenían permiso de llevarse a la chica. Ganaría aquel que consiguiera hacer que su contrincante se rindiera o quedara inconsciente.

Poco a poco la gente cercana se había ido deteniendo y rodeado el lugar de batalla como si fuera un simple espectáculo.

-Bien, quien gane se quedara con la chica.

-Perderás, no creas que la llevaras a ninguna parte.

-Y yo no permitiré que se quede con alguien que no desea.

El príncipe lanzo una rápida mirada hacia la chica confundido. Esa última movida del brujo le había salido bien pues la convicción del príncipe había disminuido.

Empezaron la lucha, ambos llevaban las espadas en forma de ataque, quien había lanzado el primer golpe fue el príncipe, pero el brujo de forma rápida lo bloqueo quedando ambas espadas cruzadas entre ambos empezando una lucha de fuerza. El príncipe retrocedió y el brujo ganaba en el primer choque.

Furioso el príncipe empezó a lanzar golpes rápidos con toda intención de matar al brujo que no se inmutaba en ninguno de los golpes recibidos.

En cierto momento después de que ambos temblaban de furia y cansancio el príncipe se volvió a lanzar contra el brujo de forma precipitada y este con un movimiento que la chica nunca había visto el brujo desarmo al príncipe y su espada había terminado varios metros atrás de ellos.

Pero ese no era el final, el príncipe no se rendiría tan fácilmente, no después de todo lo que había causado volver a la chica una noble y obtener la aprobación de su padre para que la aceptara.

Se lanzó contra el brujo aun armado con los puños dispuesto a golpearlo en el rostro pero el brujo agachándose lo esquivo y con un empujón de su mano libre lo tiro al suelo, el brujo soltó su espada que cayó con un repiqueteo al suelo y rápidamente sin permitir que el príncipe se levantara empezó a golpearle los costados mientras el mismo se arrodillaba quedando sobre el príncipe y golpeándolo en el rostro. El príncipe alcanzo al brujo en el rostro y lo aparto de un empujón. De nuevo se encontraron los dos de pie, frente a frente, girando en círculos uno alrededor del otro. El príncipe alcanzo al brujo con una patada en el estómago y mientras él se contorsionaba de dolor, el príncipe aprovecho y le lanzo un codazo a la cara que tumbo de nuevo en el suelo y en esta ocasión era el príncipe quien dominaba la situación.

Kyoko nunca había visto una batalla así, parecía que ambos hombres sabían lo que iba a hacer su contrincante. Además de que los dos eran rápidos y en ocasiones le costaba trabajo seguir sus movimientos.

Con un golpe en el costado el brujo consiguió librarse del príncipe pero este no se levantó enseguida, permaneció unos segundos en el suelo en lo que el brujo opto por acabarlo pensando en que el príncipe no podría más.

Pero en cuanto el brujo había llegado a la altura del príncipe este se levantó y la espada que llevaba en manos brillo antes de que con ella atravesara al brujo a la altura del estómago.

El impacto general no se había hecho a esperar y murmullos y aclamos empezaron a escucharse de los que miraban la batalla. La chica se sintió decepcionada, no lo sabía, o simplemente lo negaba, pero ella en cierta forma seguía deseando ir con el brujo. Él tenía ese atisbo de aventura que ella tanto había deseado. Y empezó a rogar por la seguridad del brujo al igual que su victoria.

El brujo lanzo una rápida mirada a la joven antes de desplomarse en el suelo, el rostro del príncipe se llenó de gloria y soltó la espada quedando a un lado del brujo.

-Parece que el resultado ha quedado claro.

El príncipe dio media vuelta pero el brujo sosteniéndose la herida empezó a levantarse.

-Creo que el ganador se daba cuando el contrincante cayera inconsciente o se rindiera y yo no eh hecho ninguna de las dos cosas. Te derrotare, basta de juegos.

El príncipe se volvió a girar hacia el brujo con una nueva confianza retomada, listo para atacar.

Pero el brujo se agacho haciendo equilibrio en su cuerpo para impulsarse con fuerza y corriendo hacia el príncipe le lanzo un puñetazo que le dio de lleno en el rostro.

El brujo se notaba diferente, casi como si fuera otra persona. La chica lo veía diferente, se paraba de una forma diferente, su cabello le cubría los ojos y su rostro estaba surcado por una gran sonrisa.

El príncipe volvió a levantarse pero en cuanto estuvo estable el brujo volvió a acercarse a él y lo tomo por un brazo y girándolo le dio varias vueltas por el aire antes de sacarlo volando.

El príncipe cayó de forma estrepitosa en el suelo golpeándose la cabeza. Pasaron varios segundos pero el príncipe no se levantaba ni se movía de su lugar, varios de los guardias que permanecían hechos nudos de nervios corrieron a socorrerlo y descubrieron que el príncipe se encontraba inconsciente.

El brujo empezó a caminar en dirección a la chica, los dos guardias que permanecieron al lado de ella se colocaron en frente de forma protectora.

-Con su permiso, nuestro camino es largo. Háganse a un lado.

-Lo..lo sentimos, son ordenes de su alteza.

-Me escucharon, muévanse. Por las buenas o las malas me llevare a la chica. Apártense de mi camino. ¡Ahora!

Los dos guardias salieron corriendo completamente asustados. EL brujo se acercó a la chica y la rodeo por la cintura y la subió al caballo más cercano, de igual forma que cuando salieron del castillo del rey el brujo monto atrás de la chica y con una orden el caballo empezó a moverse y poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad.

Kyoko se encogió en su lugar sosteniéndose como podía de la crin del caballo pues a pesar de que el brujo la sostenía por la cintura se sentía completamente insegura y muda.

En algún momento de todo ese alboroto había perdido el sentido de la razón y simplemente se había dejado guiar aun cuando había dicho no hacerlo.

Siguieron cabalgando en dirección a la cordillera, por un instante la muchacha había creído en la loca idea de cruzarla, pero en cuanto cambiaron de dirección noto que únicamente se habían adentrado al bosque que daba inicio a las cordilleras y que iban siguiéndolas en lugar de tratar de pasar a través de ellas.

Cuando la noche cayó sobre ambos jóvenes se detuvieron y la joven creía que había sido más bien porque el propio animal ya no parecía poder moverse más.

Desmontaron y permitieron que el caballo bebiera un poco de agua y descansara un poco. El brujo había empezado a lanzar unos extraños silbidos al aire como si tratara de llamar algo. Kyoko lo miraba siempre que el joven no hiciera lo propio con ella, siempre que sentía que él se giraba hacia ella, volteaba a ver todas las cosas evitando la mirada del brujo.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, esperando hasta que la chica sintió la proximidad del brujo y cuando levanto la vista él estaba frente a ella observándola. El brujo se arrodillo frente a la chica y le levanto el mentón.

-Me molesta que me evites.

La chica jalo su rostro y el brujo la soltó y soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

-Será un largo tiempo el que deberá permanecer a mi lado, por lo menos deseo llevar el tiempo de una forma más duradera.

-Sus métodos brutales no son un gran ejemplo de ello.

-¿Refiere la forma en la que gane la lucha o en la que me la lleve de ese lugar?

-No es necesario preguntarlo cuando usted mismo conoce la respuesta.

-Sí, pero me interesaría saber la forma en la que usted lo expone, parece ser completamente diferente a lo que creía. Esperaba algo más de usted, Lady Kyoko.

-Disculpe su alteza serenísima por no cumplir sus deseos.

-No lo digo por su carácter, eso lo descubrí mientras la observaba en los grandes patios de ese enorme castillo. A lo que me refiero es a su deseo de ambición. AL final resultó ser una mujer más en busca de una vida sencilla.

-¿Por qué habría yo de ser una persona así?

-Pues a pesar de que no soporta a ese príncipe deseaba casarse con él, ¿Es que por ello la convirtieron en una noble y su nueva posición la cautivo?

-No podía rechazar algo así. Si lo hubiese hecho lo más probable es que me mandaran a los calabozos de nuevo a recapacitar mi decisión hasta que aceptara. No tenía escapatoria.

-Podía luchar. Usted es su propia dueña…

-En tal caso me marchare, no tengo ningún interés ni motivo por el cual quedarme aquí ni permanecer a su lado.

Un caballo blanco llego relinchando, llevaba una silla por lo que la chica comprendió que lo que el brujo todo ese tiempo había estado llamando había sido al caballo.

-Es hora de emprender la marcha.

-No lo hare. Esta contradiciendo sus propias palabras.

-No lo hago. Su casamiento con el príncipe era una opción, su viaje conmigo no lo es.

-¿Por qué se empeña tanto en llevarme con usted? Además no sé si lo había notado pero su ropa se encuentra empapada de sangre.

La chica se acercó con ademan de ayudar al brujo, no tanto por compasión si no porque si el brujo se desmayaba no iba a ayudarlo ni mucho menos se quedaría ahí y se sentiría culpable al dejarlo tirado a su suerte. Pero el brujo tomo con rapidez la mano de la chica impidiéndoselo.

-¿Quién ha pedido su ayuda? No me toque tan a la ligera.

-Yo… Bien como guste, me marcho de aquí. Suélteme.

-No.

La chica empezó a jalonear su brazo y el brujo al no oponer mucha resistencia fue arrastrado varios centímetros pero solo había sido un engaño. El brujo jalo a la chica con brusquedad y la estrello contra un árbol cercano colocando su mano libre a un lado de la cabeza de la chica y la otra aun sin soltarle la mano.

Kyoko miraba al brujo de par en par, ya no sabía que esperar de ese joven, su actitud siempre era tan cambiante que cuando creía por fin entenderlo parecía llevarle la contraria.

El brujo la soltó y se agacho tomando la punta de su falda y rompiéndola arriba de su rodilla, la volvió a agarrar como la había sostenido antes tomando la misma muñeca bajo su fuerte agarre

-¿Pero qué cree que…?

-No tiene opción, no tiene escapatoria. No puede escapar, no puede correr de su destino. No puede evitarlo.

-¿Pero de que está hablando?

-¿Sabe lo que llevo más de tres años buscando? Un aprendiz. Y lo encontré.

-¿Pero qué..?

La voz de la muchacha había salido más como un graznido, tenía miedo. La asustaba la mirada del brujo, la asustaba la forma en la que la sujetaba. La asustaba la forma en la que le hablaba.

El brujo jalo su mano que aun sostenía hacia ella y con un movimiento le giro la muñeca dejando a la vista de la chica la marca que había descubierto la noche anterior.

-Esto es un Chetowä, una herida mágica Accidentalmente la alcanzo uno de mis hechizos no lo suficientemente poderoso como para causarle algún daño, pero si como para generar este efecto. Un brujo nuevo nace de esta forma pero solo pocas personas sus cuerpos adoptan la magia y la transforman para sí. Una persona normal la magia lo atravesaría y se perdería entre la naturaleza. Lo note durante la comida con su majestad, usted llevaba las muñecas descubiertas y ya había empezado a ver un efecto diferente en usted.

El brujo la soltó y se apartó poco a poco de la muchacha que aún seguía impactada y solo se negaba una y otra vez lo que había escuchado.

-Necesitaba un aprendiz y usted llego a mí, no pude desaprovechar la oportunidad como simplemente no podía dejarla ahí. Usted se había vuelto mi responsabilidad ya que había sido por un descuido que había salido a flote su verdadera naturaleza.

-Miente…

-No lo hago. A partir de ahora usted será mi Garjzal, mi aprendiz y le enseñare todo lo que se le debe de enseñar a un brujo primerizo para que no se dañe a sí mismo ni a nadie más. Como se lo dije, no tiene opción. Su poder mágico ira creciendo y de igual forma si no sabe controlarlo puede causar un gran accidente. Es por ello que me vi forzado a llevármela de ese lugar con tanta agresividad y por lo cual debe perdonarme. Mi actitud hasta este momento no ha sido el más amable pero no tenía alternativa.

Kyoko con la mente completamente confusa se dejó caer al suelo y se quedó ahí pensando. En cierta forma sabía que el brujo decía la verdad, pero no quería aceptarlo, le gustaban los retos pero no de esa clase de retos en donde todo tu mundo cambia.

Paso una hora y al final la muchacha llego a la conclusión de que debía descubrirlo por si misma si el brujo mentía o no. Casi de forma sincronizada al mismo tiempo en que la muchacha había decidido dejar de lamentarse y simplemente enfrentarlo, el brujo le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Nos ponemos en marcha, mi Garjzla?

- ¿Qué dirección planea que tomemos?

El brujo sonrió en forma de victoriosa, su sonrisa había sido diferente a la que la chica le había visto, en ella no había ni un atisbo de burla, solo una verdadera felicidad y la tomo desprevenida haciendo que se rompieran sus defensas.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No..no es na..nada. Responda a mi pregunta.

-Cruzaremos el mar en dirección a Lhunpo, de ahí en fuera aún no se la ruta que tomaremos.

-¿A dónde desea llegar?

-Eso mi querida Garjzla es un secreto, te mostrare el mundo exterior así que aún tenemos mucho camino por delante. En marcha.

La chica empezó a seguirlo, extrañamente los caballos se habían quedado en donde estaban sin la necesidad de amarrarlos a algo para que no escaparan.

-Por cierto llámame Ren..

-¿Disculpe?

-Tsuruga Ren, ese es mi nombre.

Valla el viaje sería difícil, en especial si se tenía a un gran saco de mentiras como compañero.

La chica suspiro y simplemente lo siguió ante la expectativa de abrir sus horizontes. Había sido una buena idea apostar por el brujo, no se detendría.

Algo así no la detendría.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quien dicen, Cain o Ren…. ?<strong>

**Ese Kijima tramposo, merece la muerte….**

**¿Quién a favor? **

**Review?**


	4. Primera impresión

**Hola, que tal? Hoy actualice temprano ¿Qué raro? Siempre actualizo por las noches/madrugadas cuando mi mente es más fácil adentrarme en mi propia lectura…. Pero en esta ocasión la edición del capítulo duro más tiempo del debido y mis padres a altas horas de la noche me mandaron a dormir **

**Pero bueno, cerebro-chan no podía esperar hasta en la noche para actualizar…. También está pensando en actualizar viaje remoto… No lo sé... ¿qué dicen?**

**Como sea, cerebro-chan está feliz por sus reviews…**

**Luego nos leemos**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Primera impresión<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El barco se balanceaba de un lado para el otro, al ritmo de las olas. Kyoko había requerido de varios días para que su cuerpo pudiera mantener el equilibrio y para evitar sentir nauseas ante cualquier movimiento fuerte. Había permanecido todos esos días en el camarote del capitán, la muchacha no sabía qué clase de trato había realizado el brujo para que el capitán decidiera abandonar su propia habitación pero en cierta forma Kyoko le estaba agradecida ya que al estar elevado apaciguaba un poco el movimiento del barco.

Kyoko nunca había subido a un barco, los había llegado a ver pero estar a bordo de uno era una cuestión completamente diferente. Se sentía maravillada del trabajo realizado por los marinos y por el mar mismo. Antes ya había contemplado el mar pero nunca con esa magnificencia que tenía en ese momento, rodeándolos como si en cualquier momento pudiera tragárselos. Había sido la primera vez que había visto el mar de noche y le había resultado aterrador aunque su sonido la tranquilizaba.

Por las tardes estaba acostumbrada a permanecer en la cubierta observando todo el movimiento y al brujo que no dejaba de observar el horizonte desde lo alto del mástil, le aterraba que en cualquier momento saliera volando y cayera al agua para nunca salir a flote.

-Parece realmente disfrutar de estar ahí arriba, ¿cierto?

-Oh, capitán. No, creo más bien solo observa el horizonte en búsqueda de peligro.

-Bueno, en cierto modo Lord Heel es bastante prudente.

La muchacha asintió y volvió a observarlo, debía recordarse que no debía llamar al joven brujo por su nombre sino por aquel seudónimo con el que se había presentado en un principio, ese era el nombre oficial para cualquier persona fuera de confianza. Con lo poco que se habían tratado la muchacha se preguntaba si él realmente confiaba en ella o si se debía únicamente a que debido a las causas debía permanecer a su lado, se sentía una molestia.

Otra cosa que debía recordar era el drástico cambio de humor del brujo, siempre que se encontraban rodeados o cerca de oídos indiscretos el joven ponía una máscara de frialdad y en cuanto pasaba el peligro regresaba a su actitud cálida llena de sonrisas y caballerosidad.

Ren empezó a bajar por el mástil y los alcanzo.

-Probablemente mañana haya una tormenta, ¿cree que podamos evitarla?

-No lo creo, cambiar la dirección significaría atrasarnos varios días más y ya no tenemos provisiones suficientes para ello. Pero no debe preocuparse el barco es resistente y yo di mi palabra respecto a mantenerlos a salvo hasta nuestro destino.

Llevaban alrededor de dos semanas navegando, el viaje desde un inicio se había pronosticado para cuatro o cinco semanas, el barco era un barco comerciante del reino de Lhunpo que solo había tocado con la costa de Flamberg para recargar provisiones y regresar a su país después de un viaje de meses de comercialización con el resto de los reinos.

El capitán del barco les había dejado ir con la tripulación a cambio de los servicios hasta el destino del brujo y sin que causaran algún problema.

-Parece ser que ya se encuentra mejor, ¿Ya se ha acostumbrado? –El brujo susurraba y se había recargado a un lado de Kyoko

-Sí, gracias. Me siento mucho mejor.

-Bien parece ser que la comida ya está, ¿Puedo hacerle compañía?

-Será todo un placer, Tsuruga-sama.

-Bien pues vamos.

EL brujo tomo su mano y empezó a llevarla hasta el comedor, el resto de la tripulación aun hacia trabajo pero en cuanto llegaron el lugar ya estaba un poco abarrotado de gente, además de que el lugar era pequeño para todos.

Tomaron su porción y se sentaron un poco apartados de todos, la muchacha llevaba una buena relación con los demás y siempre la hacían reír pero el brujo era un tema muy aparte ya que siempre le era indiferente a los demás y de igual forma los demás trataban de evitarlo.

La chica recordó cuando llegaron al puerto les había sido muy difícil encontrar un barco que bajo una suma ridícula de dinero les había permitido abordar, en general siempre se negaban pues decían que era de mala fama llevar a un brujo como acompañante, pero el capitán de la nave en la que iban le era indiferente a todos los mitos respecto a los brujos. Eso o el dinero le había hecho olvidarse de ellos.

Terminaron con su comida y el brujo volvió a jalar a la chica hasta su camarote, algo raro ya que en todas las noches anteriores había permanecido en cubierta hasta altas hora de la noche. Llegaron al lugar y el brujo hizo sentar a la chica.

-Empezaremos con el entrenamiento formal cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino aunque en el trayecto espero poder iniciarla, mañana sin importar lo que ocurra espero que pueda seguir mis indicaciones, ¿puedo contar con ello?

-¿Acaso ocurrirá algo el día de mañana?

-No lo sé con certeza, tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Lo entiendo, seguiré sus órdenes sin importar que tan fuera de lógica se encuentren.

-Bien eso espero, otra cosa. –El brujo se levantó y llego a un baúl en donde la chica guardaba una daga. – Otra cosa, no creo que le sea muy agradable teniendo en cuenta como lo cuida pero me temo que debo cortar su cabello.

Kyoko soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, no sabía por qué pero tampoco le importaba en realidad solo lo cuidaba por costumbre, el príncipe siempre les había ordenado llevar el pelo largo y de igual forma cuidarlo.

-En realidad preferiría llevarlo corto.

-¿Por qué nunca lo corto?

-Miedo tal vez, una vez una chica del servicio por un accidente con una vela perdió gran parte de su cabello. El príncipe le dio una severa reprimenda, la chica regreso bastante lastimada. Nunca tuve el valor de enfrentarlo. Además si era una ayuda por mi estaba bien, tampoco es algo que pueda matarme. ¿Pero porque debo cortarlo?

-Pues en este caso si es algo que pueda matarte. No es bueno llevarlo tan largo, al menos no tan largo como para que rodee tu cuello, lo digo por experiencia propia.

-¿Por qué? Ah, claro. Si puedo saberlo.

-Claro que puedes- El brujo soltó un bufido, casi como una carcajada. La chica después de observarlo sabía que siempre que el brujo se encontraba feliz sus ojos relampagueaba con más fuerza lo que la aturdía – Me encontraba nadando pero otro brujo me ataco, mi cabello por aquel entonces debía de sostenerlo en coleta, el otro brujo me rodeo con agua y el propio movimiento del agua empezó a hacer que mi cabello se atorara con mi cuello y por la fuerza del agua empezaba a ahorcarme. De cualquier forma no podía respirar de ninguna de las dos formas pues el agua me lo impedía pero en cuanto conseguí salir de ahí estaba tan mareado que caí en manos de mi enemigo, mi propio cabello me había cortado y me había desangrado. No sé cómo no morí en aquel entonces.

-¿Cómo escapo de su enemigo?

-No lo sé…

Esa era la señal de que debía dejar de preguntar, siempre era así o simplemente cambiaba de tema de forma magistral.

-Pero solo me ocurriría si me enfrento en el agua, pero si lo llevo amarrado no creo que algo así pueda ocurrir.

-No. Sin duda alguna puede ocurrir y esa no es la única amenaza de llevarlo largo, solo fue un sencillo ejemplo, ¿Me permites cortarlo?

-Bueno, es usted mi profesor. Creo que puedo confiar en que será la mejor elección.

-Gracias aunque advierto que no creo dejarlo bien. En cuanto lleguemos a alguna posada le pediremos a alguna de las mujeres que lo arregle.

EL brujo ya no dejo discutir más a la chica y la rodeo. Empezó a peinar los largos cabellos naranjas de la chica, Kyoko en cierta forma se sentía rara, como si aquello fuera algo más íntimo pero no expuso nada y empezó a sentir como poco a poco largos mechones de cabello caían al suelo.

El brujo tardo un poco pero cuando termino quedo contento con el resultado, el cabello de la chica le llegaba más arriba de los hombros ligeramente más largo que como el propio brujo lo llevaba, Kyoko quiso brincar y moverse para ver la ligereza que su cabeza había adquirido sin tanta bola de cabellos.

El brujo le alargo la daga y la chica pudo contemplar en su reflejo el resultado, sin duda alguna ese hombre podía hacer de todo. A pesar de llevar los mechones disparejos no era como si se viera mal o como si la molestaran, todo lo contrario.

-Gracias…

-Ya pasaremos después a que lo arreglen.

-No importa, no quiero que lo arreglen. Así está bien.

-Bueno ya veremos después. Por el momento debe dormir, mañana auguro un día largo y complicado.

-Bien ¿Pero usted en donde dormirá?

-Esta noche no dormiré, debo de realizar algunas cosas. Bien, que pase buena noche Mogami-san.

El brujo empezó a levantar el resto de cabellos sin dejar a la chica ayudar y en cuanto termino se marchó dejándola sola en la habitación llena de luz y rodeada de oscuridad de una noche sin luna.

.

Por la mañana la estabilidad del barco acertaba a la advertencia del brujo de una tormenta. Desde la mañana había empezado a briznar pero con el paso del día y en la tarde se había convertido en una tormenta que le impedían a la chica ver más allá de sus propias manos.

Estando en cubierta se había tropezado con tantas cosas y había chocado con tantas personas que tomo como mejor opción permanecer dentro del camarote. Al llegar la noche la tormenta era tan dura que aun en el suelo la muchacha se resbalaba de un lado a otro, estaba aterrada, el clima nunca había sido tan indecoroso.

Desde el camarote tenía vista hacia el mar pero no podía ver nada ya que la luz de la luna se encontraba bloqueada por las inmensas nubes y solo podía ver algo cuando un trueno azotaba e iluminaba todo a su paso.

Completamente mareada intento salir del lugar en búsqueda del brujo pero cuando lo intento descubrió que su puerta se encontraba atascada.

Empezó a escuchar ruidos de gritos y pasos apresurados al otro lado de la puerta, nerviosa siguió intentando abrir la puerta jalando una y otra vez de la manija pero sin éxito. Los ruidos cada vez se intensificaban y a su vez empezaron a acompañarlos ruidos de metal contra metal como si alguien estuviera luchando en medio de toda esa lluvia.

Después de varios minutos de desesperarse y golpear la puerta había conseguido salir, apenas y podía ver, pero en cuanto se había asomado hacia la cubierta se había encontrado con personas diferentes ¿Cómo en medio del mar habían llegado personas que no habían estado a bordo desde un principio?

Con la luz de un nuevo trueno pudo distinguir la causa, un barco se había alineado al de ellos y los habían abordado, un barco pirata.

Kyoko trato de regresar al camarote pero un hombre de gran tamaño le bloqueo el camino, la chica grito y trato de alejarse de él pero él la alcanzo y la levanto de la playera y la empezó a arrastrar en dirección a la cubierta con intenciones de llevársela. Kyoko pataleaba y daba manotazos tratando de conseguir algo pero solo hacía que el pirata la jalara con más rudeza y gruñera.

Cuando había llegado a la orilla de la cubierta de pronto el hombre dejo de poner resistencia y cayó al suelo muerto. El brujo lo había atravesado.

-Ves, te dije que el día de hoy sería un día largo. Acompáñame y no te despegues de mí.

El brujo la guio hasta el mástil protegiéndola de los hombres que se acercaban tratando de alcanzarlos con sus espadas o tratando de arrebatar a la chica de su lado pero el brujo se los impedía.

En cuanto llegaron al mástil el brujo empezó a hablar en voz alta casi como si cantara y empezó a realizar movimientos con su mano la cual se ilumino de un color plateado brillante y la marca en el ojo del brujo empezó a brillar de igual forma.

-Bien quédate aquí y pase lo que pase no te muevas ni un centímetro, nadie podrá verte ni tocarte ¿me has entendido?

La chica sin comprenderlo realmente asintió, le había prometido que seguiría sus órdenes sin importar que tan fuera de lugar estuvieran y así lo iba a hacer, pero siempre que sentía que alguien se acercaba sentía que su corazón se salía de su pecho pero eso nunca ocurrió además de que todos pasaban de largo realmente como si ella no estuviese ahí.

Sabía que podía confiar en el brujo por completo cuando un hombre había caído en dirección de la muchacha pero en lugar de aplastarla se detuvo por algo invisible. Kyoko recordaba cuando los guardias habían tratado de sacarla del castillo y parecía que había una barrera que no los dejaba pasar y pensó que el brujo había usado el mismo tipo de magia.

Pasaron varios minutos que parecieron horas, cada vez la tripulación anexa empezaba a ganar terreno dentro del barco y conseguido alcanzar el nivel de la bodega, empezando a sacar el oro y la mercancía que llevaban.

Kyoko desde donde estaba podía ver al capitán y sus hombres completamente horrorizados de perder todo su trabajo y también podía ver al brujo luchando sin parar. El brujo luchaba con un hombre que fácilmente le doblaba de tamaño, el brujo a pesar de parecer tener desventaja de fuerza su rapidez era mayor y conseguía esquivar los ataques del pirata, pero lo habían rodeado y el brujo apenas podía defenderse, entre los tres hombres que luchaban contra el brujo habían conseguido herirlo y el brujo solo empezaba a fastidiarse.

Cuando un nuevo trueno ilumino el lugar Kyoko vio a los tres piratas en el suelo desparramados en posiciones nada cómodas y en medio de todos ellos el brujo, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y así lo había sido, ya no se escuchaba ningún entrechocar de espadas ni ningún grito de guerra, solo la incesante lluvia.

-Les pido de la forma más amable que se retiren en este momento…

La voz del brujo se había magnificado y todos la habían escuchado a pesar de la tormenta, su voz sonó completamente alarmante y agresiva. Tanto que la chica temía que cometiera una locura.

Los piratas incrédulos empezaron a reír pero fue la peor opción que habían podido realizar.

EL brujo miro por un instante a la chica y ella pudo ver brillar la marca cerca del ojo del brujo igual que cuando la había llevado al mástil; sus ojos parecían fuegos plateados y sus manos parecían de igual forma rodeados de fuego plateado que no se extinguía con el agua, el brujo grito y todo se salió de control.

Las gotas de lluvia habían perdido el control y giraban de un lado para el otro casi como un remolino, el brujo siguió gritando y junto con la intensidad de su grito el agua se movía, el barco empezó a moverse de forma peligrosa y el agua había empezado a meterse de forma alarmante. Kyoko no podía ver a nadie más que al brujo que de igual forma que a ella las gotas de lluvia parecían no tocarlo.

El brujo estaba completamente envuelto en llamas plateadas, el caos duro varios minutos. El brujo levanto sus manos y en cuanto las bajo de forma rápida y elegante todo había finalizado tan rápido como había empezado.

Pareció como si el brujo hubiera hecho un agujero en el cielo abriendo las nubes, desde ese lugar parecía como si una extraña fuerza hubiera lanzado todo lejos, el cielo se abrió quedando completamente libre de nubes, de igual forma el agua dentro del barco empezó a salir regresando al mar.

Cuando todo término todo se veía como si nada hubiera ocurrido, la única prueba de que aquello no había sido únicamente imaginación de la chica eran las heridas que todos presentaban pero no había ni rastro de los piratas ni de su barco. El brujo la volvió a mirar y le dedico una sonrisa antes de caer al suelo completamente inconsciente.

Había sido de las cosas más impresionantes y aterradoras que la chica hubiera vivido, era la primera vez que veía y comprobaba la gran fuerza que el brujo tenia, tanta que era capaz de manejar a su antojo el clima o algo tan complejo y escurridizo como el agua.

El resto del viaje el brujo solo había despertado una vez y había sido solo para demandar justicia hacia uno de los marinos, quien había resultado aliado de los piratas que ya tenían en mira el barco desde hace varios meses. El capitán había confirmado la información con un tatuaje que llevaba el hombre en la espalda.

-¿Usted ya sabía que eso ocurriría, verdad?

-Lo sabía…

-¿Pero cómo lo sabía?

-Accidentalmente lo escuche hablar solo un día y sabía que tramaba algo y también sabía que aprovecharía la tormenta para realizar su acción.

-Fue sorprendente lo que hizo.

-Puede ser, pero fue muy peligroso, casi acabe con toda mi energía vital, un poco más y hubiera muerto. Hay que tener cuidado con la magia, es una espada de doble filo y en cualquier momento puedes cortarte con ella. Ahora bien, debo recuperarme antes de que lleguemos. No me despiertes a menos que otro barco pirata vuelva y sus tripulantes quieran llevarte con ellos ¿Entendido?

-Sí, descanse Tsuruga-sama.

Al final el brujo había despertado días antes de que abordaran costa, Kyoko completamente aturdida observaba con aburrimiento desde la proa cuando vieron los primeros indicios del reino Lhunpo. Por primera vez podía comprobar que tenían razón los marinos al afirmar que lo que describir su reino era el gris como los ojos de todos; esa había sido la primera impresión de la chica, un gris vivo que estaba por todas partes.

-¿Qué le parece, Mogami-can?

-Es hermoso.

-Es aún más hermosa la ciudad, pero no se preocupe, tendremos tiempo para todo. Además le había dicho que le mostraría el mundo…

Kyoko miro al brujo un tanto complacida, era la primera vez en su vida que alguien hacia algo por ella y su felicidad no cabía en ella. Los ojos del brujo volvieron a tomarla desprevenida pero en esa ocasión no le importo y siguió admirándolos viendo su propio reflejo en los ojos de aquel hombre y observo como su rostro se llenaba de calor por la vergüenza pero aun así lo siguió observando en busca de nuevas promesas y de admiración. El brujo le sonrió y ella solo atino a regresarle la expresión.

-Bienvenida a Lhunpo Mogami-san, permítame ser su guía.

La chica acepto y termino agradeciendo al destino que la había conducido hasta aquel hombre que había terminado de cambiar su vida por completo. La molestia del principio había desaparecido emborronado por el sentimiento de la fiera aventura. Kyoko volvió a observar al horizonte y sonrió para sí misma sintiéndose preparada para todo lo que pudiera ocurrir, había llegado a esa conclusión pero no sabía en realidad que tan equivocada estaba.

* * *

><p><strong>-Muajajajaajajjaa <strong>

**-¿Cerebro-chan, por que ríes?**

**-Solo pensaba en el siguiente capitulo...**

**-D: ¿Cerebro-chan que TIENES planeado? **

**-Oh, es un SE-CRE-TO...**

**-CEREBRO-CHAN MALVADO! T-T **

**-Oh, si soy malvado... _Muy_ _malvado_... **

**D: oh, mientras trato de sonsacar a cerebro-chan para que me cuenten sus secretos... que dicen... ¿Les gustaría un capitulo cruel...? **

**(- no tienen opción...muajajaja ...-Ves eres igual de malvada que yo... -Nunca igual de malvada que que tu cerebro-chan...)**

**¿Quien es mas malvada Cerebro-chan o yo..? **

**Luego nos leemos... **

**Review?...**


	5. Invitación al juego

**Holaaaaa. ¿Qué tal? Había estado algo perdida y hasta hace unos días pude crear todo el arco a seguir en la historia… muajajajajaja notaran un gran cambio ya que como ya se bien que ocurrirá puedo jugar tanto con mis personajes como yo quiera… **

**Como sea Cerebro-chan sigue pegado a nuestra libreta de apuntes creando el mejor final… muajajaja, no sé si la historia será larga pero bueno no aseguro nada así que mejor no digo nada…. **

**Cerebro-chan como siempre nos dice: "buena lectura, que disfruten del capítulo "**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Invitación al juego.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Caminaba sin detenerse a lo largo del extenso bosque, llevaba ya varios días siguiendo un paso apresurado ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía, solo caminaba en dirección que le indicara su instinto. Él solo debía preocuparse por seguirlo y averiguar y superar lo que sea que se pusiera en su camino.

Así había sido su vida desde que tenía memoria, o tal vez un poco después. Solo escondiéndose de las personas y acudir a los llamados del destino que le hacían, él no podía evitarlo, al final era heredero de esa clase de poderes. Lo odiaba.

A causa de esos mismos poderes había perdido a su familia, a causa de esos poderes no podía llevar una vida normal ni mucho menos el contacto con las personas era algo grato.

Un bien a cambio de otro bien, o en su caso, un deseo a cambio de un bien. El vendedor de deseos, sombra, demonio, inexistente; eso era todo lo que era, o al menos de aquella forma lo habían apodado en cuanto dejo su hogar en búsqueda de respuestas. Era lo único que anhelaba con verdadero deseo, el vendedor de deseos no podía cumplir su propio deseo, algo irónico suponiendo la clase de cosas que le habían llegado a pedir; una gran familia, todo el dinero del mundo, poder. Él cumplía lo que fuera mientras no supusiera un riesgo para su propia vida.

Pero a pesar de haber cumplido todos los deseos con satisfacción sabía que cumplir el propio sería algo imposible. Él en realidad no cumplía los deseos, no es que diera dinero a montones, él solo se dedicaba a guiar. Darle una guía al alma para que el cuerpo encontrara lo que deseaba.

Así de fácil.

Siguió avanzando a través de los altos arboles sintiendo su instinto más alto, casi llegaba al lugar. Escucho un grito que fue coreado por un grupo de carcajadas. Corrió más rápido, por fin había llegado a donde quería. Los rayos de luz lunar alumbraron un pequeño claro en donde varios hombres acorralaban a un joven chico de cabello anaranjado.

El pequeño chico, arrodillado, trataba de salir del muro de pies que suponían sus agresores. El chico se sostenía un costado y observándolo mejor descubrió que trataba inútilmente de cubrir una herida pero en lugar de ser de ayuda lo inutilizaba al no poder usar sus dos manos. El chico trato de salir entre los pies pero fue devuelto al centro con varias patas.

El chico sollozaba de dolor. _La chica_. Sorprendido la volvió a observar una vez más, a simple vista con las ropas parecía un chico joven, pero su instinto siempre tenía razón. Uno de los hombres acercó peligrosamente una daga al cuerpo de la chica, está ya manchada de la sangre de la joven.

Una vez era un error, pero dos era algo imperdonable, en especial si se trataba de una chica. Actuó con rapidez y gracia. Corrió hacia aquellos hombres que tarde notaron su presencia y uno a uno fueron cayendo ante su espada. La sensación de acción y adrenalina siempre le había gustado, pero el tener que matar a alguien más no le causaba alegría, todo lo contrario. Pero personas como aquellos hombres debían de morir rápidamente para que su estupidez no creciera.

Ese tipo de hombres no merecían la pena vivir.

Se acercó hacia la chica y está asustada empezó a retroceder arrastrándose con los pies.

-Tranquila, no pienso hacerte nada malo. Solo déjame ver tu herida, tal vez pueda cura…

-¡Mogami-san!

Ambos dieron un respingo y se giraron hacia la voz, un hombre alto con una túnica verde había aparecido en dirección contraria por la que él había llegado. Sus ojos plateados brillaron de preocupación. _Un brujo_.

Bien era momento de irse, se dio media vuelta para salir de ahí. Los seres que menos soportaba eran los brujos. _No, aun no hay que irse. _Se quedó plantado en el suelo volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia ellos dos, completamente atento a las acciones del brujo esperando el momento en que tuviera que actuar.

-Tsu…

-Shh… Déjame verte.

El brujo llego hasta la chica y le levanto la playera para poder observar su herida. Hizo una mueca de dolor y empezó a conjurar un hechizo y un color plateado lo empezó a rodear.

Ahora comprendía por que el destino lo había llevado hasta ese lugar, había sido una buena idea el quedarse, se había encontrado con algo realmente interesante o mejor dicho alguien interesante aunque lucia completamente diferente a cuando lo había conocido. Todos sus gestos le indicaban que era alguien más pero su mente le decía que era la persona correcta y su mente siempre ganaría a favor de lo que sus ojos pudieran ver.

Se tensó completamente y sus alarmas se volvieron más fuertes, El brujo termino de curar a la chica y se separó de ella reparando por primera vez en él.

-Gracias por ayudar a mi aprendiz, mi nombre es …

-Cain Heel… Tsuruga Ren…

-¿Nos conocemos?

-No te hagas el imbécil conmigo…

Él saco su espada ante la mirada atenta del brujo que enseguida tomo una posición de defensa.

-Lo siento no sé quién eres…

-Valla, así que por fin la encontraste… Si es bastante peculiar, ahora veo por qué la elegiste. Aunque me pregunto…Si la has buscado por tanto tiempo ¿Dejarías perderla tan fácilmente por tus descuidos? Un poco más y la hubieran matado, ¿Quién sabe? Yo no me debí de haber tomado la molestia…

No lo comprendía, en realidad nunca lo había comprendido, sus acciones siempre lo desconcertaban. Sin duda alguna ese joven brujo era interesante. Eso nunca lo admitiría.

El brujo extrañamente permitió que se acercara de buena gana a la chica quien lo miraba curiosa y confundida. Era un tanto simple, todo lo contrario a lo que siempre había buscado en una mujer aunque su alma era completamente diferente a cualquier mujer. _La conocemos_.

A su memoria regresaron a él fugaces imágenes de su niñez. Apunto con la espada hacia el brujo dándole la espalda a la chica.

-Creo que tu deseo no podrá cumplirse. Quiero a esta chica.

-¿Qué derecho tiene para expresarse de esa forma?

-Tengo mucho más derecho sobre ella que tú, no puedo permitir que ella siga acompañándolo, Ren…

-No me llame por mi nombre sin…

-Tú mismo me diste el derecho de hacerlo, deja ya de mentir.

Era cierto que la visión por instantes ganaba sobre su instinto, sin duda alguna parecía alguien completamente diferente. Era interesante saber cómo las personas podían cambiar en unos cuantos años.

-Bien, después podrás recordarlo… No te dejare hasta que cumplas tu parte del trato. Si no te encontrare, te matare y me quedare con la chica. Recuérdalo, soy todo un experto buscando gente.

El brujo vio como ese hombre enfundaba su espada nuevamente y pasaba al lado de la chica susurrándole palabras al oído.

Sin duda alguna, se quedaría cerca y los vigilaría. No había nadie que pudiera hacer eso mejor que él, siendo todo un experto sería tarea demasiada fácil…

.

.

.

* * *

><p>No confíes en él sin importar lo que ocurra, es alguien completamente peligroso. ¿Quién se creía ese hombre al decirle algo así de la persona que solo la había estado salvando constantemente?<p>

-Tsuruga-san…¿Conoce a ese sujeto?

Llevaban un buen rato que se habían alejado del lugar en donde habían atacado a la chica encontrando un rio y quedándose cerca de este. El brujo se giró hacia la chica pensativo.

-Realmente no lo conozco, aunque su rostro me suena de algo…

-Él parecía conocerlo…

-Tienes razón. Pero dejando eso de lado, Siento mucho haberla dejado sola. Si no me hubiera marchado algo como eso nunca hubiera pasado, por mi culpa la hirieron.

-No fue culpa suya, fue mía al no poder protegerme, además ¿usted cómo iba a saber que algo así ocurriría? Deje de culparse y de disculparse.

-Pero ¿Qué es lo que querían?

-Dinero, me confundieron con un chico. Bueno era natural si llevo ropas de chico.

-Es mejor llevarlas, además apuesto que es más cómodo que un vestido.

-Muchísimo más cómodo, aunque me siento un poco rara con estas ropas.

Habían estado atravesando el bosque de Lhunpo desde que habían desbordado del barco. El brujo había accedido a una posada que encontraron cerca del puerto y cuando regreso al lado de la chica llevaba varias provisiones y la ropa que la muchacha ahora llevaba.

Después compraron dos caballos y desde ese momento habían permanecido en el bosque por varios días siempre teniendo a su costado las cordilleras de Lhunpo, como le había dicho el brujo debían seguir caminando siguiendo las cordilleras para poder llegar a donde deseaban aunque el brujo aun no respondía a la chica siempre que esta le preguntaba hacia donde se dirigían.

El brujo se había ido por la tarde dejando a la chica sola diciendo que debía ir a preguntar algo pero el brujo se había tardado, tanto que la luna estaba encima de la chica cuando cuatro hombres borrachos se había acercado a ella con intensión de quitarle sus posesiones.

Realmente la chica no tenía nada de valor, cuando se había marchado del castillo de Flamberg no se había llevado con ella ninguna pertenencia. Pero no sabía que cosas resguardaban las mochilas del brujo que cargaban su caballo y ella no podía permitir que alguien las tomara así que se negó a la petición de los hombres y estos furiosos la golpearon y cuando se desesperaron la hirieron con una daga en su costado.

La chica nunca había sentido un dolor como ese, había experimentado cortadas que ella misma por accidente se realizaba en las cocinas del castillo, pero sentir que su piel se abría de forma tan profunda y sentir su sangre correr había sido demasiado para ella.

Había podido sentir todo su cuerpo temblar y los choques de dolor le recorrían desde los pies a la cabeza, le había dolido tanto que a pesar de que el brujo la había curado aun podía sentir ese fuerte sentimiento y estaba siendo cuidadosa en extremo al grado en que casi no se movía con miedo a que el dolor regresara y claro que el brujo se había dado cuenta y la observaba casi como esperando el momento en que la chica se desmayara.

-Tranquilo, me encuentro bien gracias a usted.

-Fue gracias a mí que la hirieron así que si no va a aceptar mis disculpas al menos no me dé las gracias. Admito que corrió con suerte que ese sujetó la ayudara, yo tal vez no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

Esas palabras a la chica le erizaron la piel, su tiempo con ese hombre la habían acostumbrado a sus cambios de humor y también sabía identificar sus expresiones falsas, como las sonrisas que siempre le brindaba, desde que se había marchado con el brujo, este nunca le había sonreído de forma verdadera y cálida.

En realidad casi no lo comprendía, pero su rostro serio lo apreciaba más que sus sonrisas. Le dio un bocado a la carne que el brujo había estado preparando. Por el momento se habían estado alimentando de cosas que él cazaba y en esa ocasión había sido un conejo demasiado grande.

La chica en cierta forma había aprendido cuando debía dejar de preguntar, parecían que habían cosas que el brujo no deseaba decirle y lo comprendía ella misma también guardaba sus deseos y emociones.

-Por cierto Tsuruga-san ¿Encontró lo que buscaba?

-No, nadie sabía nada al respecto.

La chica volvió a observar su pedazo de carne, se sentía cansada, llevaban un paso un tanto apresurado pero eso no le importaba a la chica, siempre tenía la oportunidad de ir apreciando el paisaje y siempre eran cosas nuevas que ella nunca había visto. Empezando por el simple bosque que lucía tan ordinario y común todo era completamente diferente.

De la misma forma pero diferente.

Terminaron de comer y prepararon unas bolsas de dormir que el brujo había conseguido. Y se acostaron cada uno al lado de la fogata con la que habían preparado la comida.

-Tsuruga-san ¿Usted es de la nobleza?

-Eh, ¿Por qué lo dice?

-No lo entiendo, derrocha el dinero como si no fuera nada para usted. Lo siento.

-¿Y por qué se disculpas? Ah, ya se. Cree que dijo un comentario grosero. No se preocupe, tiene toda libertad de preguntar lo que quiera.

El brujo que hasta el momento le había estado dando la espalda se giró hacia la chica y sus ojos resplandecieron por la luz de la fogata. A pesar de todo no podía terminar de acostumbrarse a sus ojos.

-¿Seguro que puedo preguntar lo que desee?

-Claro y por favor háblame de una forma menos formal, me sentiría mejor si lo hiciera.

-Bien, usted haga lo mismo.

El brujo sonrió invitándola a continuar.

-Primero ¿Por qué sus ojos brillan? No sé de qué color son los ojos en los demás reinos, peros sus ojos parecen tan inusuales que no imagino a nadie más con unos ojos como esos.

-Pues si en eso tienes razón, mi color de ojos nadie más lo tiene.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Es un efecto de la magia, en todos los brujos veras este efecto aunque no serán del mismo color. Es algo más, como si nos identificara. Mis conjuros son de ese color, y por eso mismo mis ojos son así.

-¿Si usted cambia sus ojos también cambiarían?

-Sí, pero sería algo muy complicado, el color que toman los ojos es algo que se define por cómo eres como persona, tendrías que cambiar técnicamente el cómo piensas y tu pasado si quisieras que algo así ocurriera. No conozco a nadie que lo haya conseguido.

-Entonces ¿Conoce a mas brujos?

-Sí, los conozco casi a todos, solo hay dos con los que nunca me eh encontrado.

-¿De qué color eran antes sus ojos?

-De color negro. Es el color que caracteriza el reino de Carein.

-¿Usted nació ahí?

-Sí, hace veinticuatro años y tenías un poco de razón respecto a lo de ser un noble, mi padre es un conde y tiene un feudo en el reino. Mi padre es uno de los vasallos más cercanos al rey, por eso mismo me marche, no deseaba estar ligado por un rey de forma diplomática y ante un acuerdo tuve que marcharme si no tenía intención de entregarle mis servicios a mi rey.

-Es un tanto cruel.

-Puede ser pero fue la forma más correcta de tratar la situación, en todo caso mi rey es alguien de noble corazón y me permite visitar a mis padres siempre que ellos me lo piden, en realidad es ahí a donde nos dirigimos, primero porque para llegar a Carein se tiene que atravesar todos los reinos, menos los que están en la isla. Además pienso desaparecerme una temporada larga y sé que los preocupare.

-Usted quiere mucho a sus padres.

-Sí, aunque por un accidente mi relación con ellos se ha deteriorado mucho ¿Y tú Mogami-san? Como son tus padres.

La chica se quedó en un silencio incomodo, el brujo le había dicho todo aquello y sería de mala educación no responder a su pregunta. Trago de forma ruidosa y se sentó en cierta forma para poder conservar la compostura y no echarse a llorar.

-Está bien si no me lo dices…

-No, quiero contárselo solo que es algo un poco duro para mí.

-Tomate el tiempo que necesites.

La chica asintió, de igual forma el brujo se sentó, siendo separados por la gran fogata que poco a poco se iba consumiendo.

-Tsuruga-san ¿Por qué siempre lleva aretes?

-Oh, son originarios de mi reino, se dedica a la minería. Casi es regla fundamental llevarlos con nosotros.

-¿Significan algo?

-Algo así, marcan la posición social de tu familia, cada uno es diferente además. Por costumbre los llevo ya que ya no me encuentro ligado a mi familia.

-Valla, creí que los llevaba por otros motivos.

En verdad creía que solo era para acrecentar su belleza y arrogancia, pero no había sido así, el brujo era todo menos arrogante ni vanidoso.

-Mi familia… casi no la recuerdo. Mi padre eh llegado al grado de olvidar su nombre y el rostro de mi madre siempre se ve manchado de siluetas oscuras…

-¿Te abandonaron?

-Algo así. Mi madre me abandono cuando conseguí hacerme un lugar en la servidumbre del castillo, de ella no recuerdo más que su deseo de deshacerse de mí. Mi padre fue asesinado cuando era muy chica así que ya no lo recuerdo. Solo alcanzo a recordar que de pequeña viajábamos mucho aunque nunca supe porque.

-Valla, siento lo de tu padre. ¿No has sabido nada de tu madre desde ese entonces?

-No, aunque él día que se decidió que me prometerían con el príncipe el rey menciono a mi madre… aunque no me quiso revelar nada.

-Qué raro…

-Valla que lo es, dijo algo como que si ella no me había dicho nada él tampoco lo haría.

-Bueno ah de tener sus motivos. Mogami-san, descansemos. Mañana será un día largo.

La chica asintió y se volvieron a recostar, el brujo le daba la espalda a la muchacha y ella se había quedado mirando la fogata en esperanza de que calmara sus pensamientos. Estaba cansada, mucho más de lo que suponía y rápidamente se quedó dormida.

.

_-Apresúrate_

_-Pero estoy cansada_

_-Ya casi llegamos, así que muévete. _

_-¿Pero a donde vamos madre?_

_Nuevamente su madre no le había respondido, caminaban apresuradas por el bosque, la niña nunca le había gustado el bosque pues le daba miedo pero no se había podido negar, su mama la jalaba de la mano y ella solo podía seguirla._

_Llegaron hasta una grande casa en medio del bosque que parecía agradable, enseguida una mujer madura salió a su encuentro y las saludo. _

_-¿Así que tú eres Kyoko-chan?_

_La niña se escondió atrás de su madre pero está haciéndose a un lado la regaño aventándola al suelo por ser descortés. _

_Dejaron sola a la niña afuera de la casa y ambas mujeres se adentraron por la puerta. La niña completamente aburrida se sentó y con una ramita empezó a garabatear con ella cosas que había estado aprendiendo de un nuevo libro que su madre había llevado. Siempre trataba de descifrarlos mientras su madre no estuviera. Una vez la encontró tratando de leerlos y la mujer completamente horrorizada le había gritado que una mujer no debía leer y la había golpeado hasta que la niña había jurado no volver a hacerlo. _

_Pero su curiosidad era mucha. _

_Volvió a darle un vistazo hacia la casa y descubrió que no estaba sola. Un pequeño niño que parecía de su edad la estaba observando con unos grandes ojos grises. Como le había explicado en medio de su viaje un amable señor que ayudo era el color que tenían todos en su reino. _

_La niña en realidad no lo había entendido pero le había creído pues todos los arboles de ahí eran grises, en cambio en donde vivía ella eran verdes. _

_El niño cuando noto que lo observaban se escondió detrás de la casa y la niña solo alcanzaba a ver sus ojos y su cabello café que sobresalían de la columna en donde el niño estaba. _

_Completamente aburrida la niña empezó a caminar hacia el niño y cuando lo alcanzo el niño empezó a temblar y cerró los ojos. _

_-No pienso hacerte daño ¿Quién eres?_

_El niño no dijo nada y escucharon como la puerta de la casa era abierta, el niño escapo de la chica y esta al seguirlo vio cómo se adentraba a la casa. _

_-¿Pero qué estás haciendo niña?_

_Su madre la alcanzo y la volvió a jalar aunque esta vez con más fuerza. _

_-Entonces te la encargo y ya está decidido. Discúlpela y espero que la aceptes en tu familia, es una malcriada. _

_-No te preocupes, su alma me gusta. Es demasiado cálida, será grato tener su compañía. _

_Su madre la aventó pero la mujer de la puerta la alcanzo a sostener antes de que la niña cayera al suelo. La niña alcanzo a ver como su madre se iba antes de que la extraña mujer cerrara su puerta con ella adentro. _

_-Bienvenida, te quedarás un rato en lo que tu mami regresa, pero no debes tener miedo. _

_La niña se giró hacia las escaleras y observo que el niño nuevamente la miraba pero cuando esta lo vio se echó a correr nuevamente subiendo las escaleras._

_-Oh, debes disculpar a mi hijo, casi no salimos de casa y no conoce a nadie. Es muy tímido pero no te preocupes, en cuanto se acostumbre a ti serán buenos amigos. _

_-Pero mi mama va regresar pronto…_

_La extraña mujer la observo raro y solo le sonrió en signo de lastima. _

_._

_La niña sentada en el pasto completamente aburrida observaba las flores con ganas de llorar, llevaba ya tres semanas y su madre no había regresado ¿Y si nunca volvía por ella? ¿Por qué? Ella siempre se esforzaba y trataba de no causarle problemas a su madre, entonces ¿Por qué su madre la había dejado ahí?_

_No sería la primera vez que la dejaba con alguien pero siempre había sido dentro de su mismo pueblo y nunca habían sido más que un par de días. _

_La niña a punto de llorar escucho pasos y se tragó las lágrimas con orgullo. _

_-Mi madre dice que regreses a casa…_

_-¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre?_

_-No te conozco. _

_-¡Claro que me conoces! Mi nombre es Mogami Kyoko y llevo viviendo en tu casa por un tiempo._

_-No te conozco. _

_El niño comenzó a caminar de regreso a la casa pero la niña completamente molesta lo tumbo y quedo encima de él evitando que escapara. _

_-¡Hey! Déjame ir ¡Te acusare con mi padre!_

_-Pero tu papa no está aquí, ¿Acaso no te han dicho que es de mala educación no presentarse?_

_-Con un niña molesta nunca me presentare ¡Nunca!, lo has escuchado…_

_-Pues bien, no te dejare ir hasta que me digas tu nombre, tu mama no me lo ha querido decir por qué dice que tú tienes que decírmelo, así que vas a decírmelo a las buenas o a las malas._

_-¡Quítate! Estas pesada._

_-¡No lo haré!_

_El niño empujo con todas sus fuerzas y logro zafarse de la niña, esta creyó que volvería a echar a correr pero se quedó plantado dándole la espalda. _

_-Cómo eres tan molesta te lo diré, mi nombre es…_

_El viento soplo levantando los pétalos de flores._

_._

_._

_._

Kyoko se despertó sobresaltada, estaba bocabajo y la fogata se había apagado por completo, aun no amanecía pero la luz de la luna se había extinguido por unas grandes nubes. La muchacha se giró tratando de calmar su corazón ¿Qué había sido eso?

¿Un sueño o un recuerdo?

Trato de recordar más pero solo le venían a la mente el recuerdo del pequeño niño castaño, recordó sus ojos grises curiosos y de pronto se levantó de un salto tropezándose con su saco de dormir haciéndola caer al suelo.

Se desprendió del saco y corrió a donde estaba el brujo, pero él no estaba ahí. Su saco de dormir estaba alzado y lo encontró atado al caballo.

¿Y si el brujo tenía planeado abandonarla al igual que había hecho su madre?

Negó con la cabeza, después de todo lo que había supuesto para el brujo llevarla con él la chica creía casi imposible que la dejara abandonada, además de ser así también se hubiera llevado sus pertenencias.

La chica se volvió a sentar y se cubrió como pudo con el saco de dormir, esperaría ansiosa a que el brujo regresara, no podía esperar a contarle lo que había descubierto. Aun no sabía si era verdad pero todo en su interior le gritaba que así era.

Habían sido los ojos, el brillo, la forma de mover la cabeza.

Fuwa Shotaro

Fuwa Shotaro. Era el hombre del joven que la había salvado de aquellos hombres y ella lo conocía de pequeña. A pesar de que no conseguía recordar nada sabía que ese niño era él joven que la había salvado.

Un ruido la sobresalto, se levantó pensando que era el brujo y se acercó hacia los arboles feliz y dispuesta a contarle su historia pero algo la detuvo.

Un fuerte aroma se impregno en el aire de forma nauseabunda. La muchacha lo reconoció enseguida, era el aroma de la sangre.

Empezó a retroceder un poco pero se detuvo en seco cuando escucho una risa un tanto malvada y muy oscura que le causo escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Rogo por sus adentros que el brujo apareciera en cualquier momento pero sus plegarían fueron interrumpidas con un movimiento rápido de una mano que se dirigía hacia su cabeza.

-Por fin, por fin te encontré.

La chica sintió un fuerte golpe y también sintió poco a poco como perdía la consciencia, alcanzo a escuchar pasos y cuando levanto la cabeza se desvaneció pero en su mente quedo grabado un rojo carmesí completamente brillante, el rojo de los ojos de ese sujeto completamente hambriento por su sed de sangre y después de eso todo fue oscuridad.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Muajajajaja ya que andamos en casi meses de terror ¿Por qué no meter a un vampiro en la historia? Naaah, no se crean… <strong>

**Muajajaja, espero actualizar en la semana, además prometo pronto actualizar Viaje Remoto… **

**Como sea… **

**¿Alguien quiere a un sensual vampiro?**

**(-No preguntes cosas que no puedes dar…~cerebro-chan…**

**-Perdón… **** ~Hika)**

**¿Alguien quiere que actualice más rápido?**

**¿Alguien quiere el siguiente capítulo de Viaje Remoto?**

**¿Alguien quiere la traducción del 217? **

**Waaaaaa…!**

**Me encantan sus reviews… **

**Reviews..?**


End file.
